


Science and Silence

by EvRain



Series: Visions of Vishkar [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvRain/pseuds/EvRain
Summary: On a week long business trip to Oasis, Satya meets with new and familiar faces, leading to memorable moments, and discoveries.





	1. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day and part of the night. In which a show of science occurs, a meeting of firsts, stars are seen, and names are given.

Vishkar’s business with the ministers of the city had been going poorly, they didn’t want to hear from mere simple negotiators, agreeing to only meet those of intellect and higher degree.

When Vishkar agreed, they did not lose one scientist, but two in separate incidents.

So they fell back on Satya, sending her in not as she’d often served, but as a Dr. Satya Vaswani. Her intellect and innovations weren’t something that could be questioned, the added doctorates came easily to her, already more than qualified, she simply went through an expedited process.

Her meetings scheduled during a week long conference, that began with a gala being held in the still officially unnamed tower, that most had taken to nickname as simply the Tower. 

Initially things went as planned traveling over, flying into an nearby airport (direct flights were not allowed, unless several ministry heads approved), driving to a train station in a small village, that was called ‘Watering Hole’ by most. It was little more than an oversized lobby and gift shop from the front, but internally it was probably one of the most secure checkpoints in the world, rivaling anything Helix had to offer.

There she left Sanjay, who had been with her reviewing and grilling everything Vishkar had managed to glean from the last two attempts, and what was available to the public.

He was oddly confident in his assessments, but still warned of being cautious.

Once she was alone, nearly everything went awry from the dossiers and details prepared.

At the security scan, they easily discovered 3 concealed communication devices that Satya knew were present, and 2 in her prosthetic that she wasn’t even aware of. 

Before she could even try to explain or excuse, the guards just laughed or joked, saying things along the lines of, “it’d be suspicious if you didn’t have any!”

The way they spoke and were interested in each device made it clear they were not just security, but scientists as well. One in particular that had taken apart and examined Satya’s prosthetic, when she had to briefly strip down to a hospital gown, spoke with starry eyes at the marvel it was.

“I’d love to go elbow deep with it.”

Were the parting words they spoke to Satya in a whisper, genuine sincerity and innocence radiated from their expression as they shook Satya’s hand, slipping a card into her hands before she boarded the singla car train. Satya glanced at it on the ride over, on it was the ministry, position, a business email and number, included on the back a personal number, the words ‘call me’ written in a flourish, a trio of exclamation points attached, and an address.

Tucking it away into her single piece of luggage at her side, a plain brown briefcase with a strap, that a student or professor might make use of, the rest of her belongings had been sent ahead.

Satya’s remainder of the journey to Oasis was one of the most relaxing and refreshed she had ever experienced, snacks and drinks freely available, the selection slim, but were exceptional in quality and taste.

The half-day in Oasis she had to prepare passed in a similar manner, part of it she spent sightseeing and in a spa that erased any hint of jet lag, though she met only a handful of people in passing. Most were polite and kind that she spoke to, but seemed to be in a constant state of urgency, even while eating they were on the move and or speaking actively with those around them.

The rest of her time she spent getting used to her suite, the size and design at a level a Vishkar executive would have in Utopaea, without a hint of any bugs or other hidden features as far as she could discern. 

Satya unpacked and relaxed, reviewing the events and marking the clear differences the other Vishkar researchers that were spent spoke in their week long stay, of the crowded and rushed nature they experienced, the chaos and arguments that erupted daily, and eerie nature of security features.

When they abruptly broke their contract and sent letters and videos of resignation before their scheduled return, making intentions clear of joining Oasis, Vishkar was left baffled, the legal battle still ongoing.

Sanjay’s own words were only a accurate by a third at that point, still the first day wasn’t over, and the opening evening gala awaited.

Satya dressed in a modified lehenga choli, of brilliant azure and golden trim, bright green patterns of leaves and vines curling around the sides and edges. Paying extra attention where her sari was draped, partially obscuring the cloth holster that held a compact projector, pinning the ID badge she’d been given for the event on the opposite side.

The badge itself held a dozen different functions and details for onlookers, notably names, associations, titles, including pronouns one desired.

She was one of the first to enter the majesty of the main halls and atrium of the event, of cloth draped and strung around, forming decorative designs that took her a moment to recognize as molecular structures around floating chandeliers.

Drones floated to and fro, orbiting tables laden with goods, depositing them in hands of citizens and guests alike that gave a hint of desire. Mixed in were what Satya at first assumed were wait staff, until she saw the badges marking them as part of the ministry of agriculture, and the fervor they held when it came to talking about the growth, design, and cooking method while they served those around them.

Satya quickly caught on when the phrase, ‘Culinary Ministers’ floated through the air from the citizens.

The citizens themselves were a sight to behold on their own, some came in typical formal wear, matching regions and ethnicity, others in small marvels of science. Smart fabrics that changed color and design at different angles and light, one case looked like a woman was only wearing an outfit meant for the gym, but upon closer inspection over her toned muscles, a translucent shimmer of a suit encompassed her.

Decorative and possibly functional power armor, tight outfits with fluorescent glows that made one seem more fit to stalk a neon jungle or some VR realm, the only thing lacking were Omnics, though many looked like they could match one in terms of implants and prosthetic. 

She saw all this and more wandering to get a lay of the land for the gala and displays set up for the night, when she finally stopped it wasn’t long before people were drawn to her.

Satya wasn’t exactly used to it, but she was familiar with being called stubborn, strange, even silly when she went along to typical business negotiations and social functions; it was why Sanjay was initially her partner. In the middle of Oasis, at a combination of a conference and a gala, things were far from typical, though her purpose was roughly the same. Compliments along the lines of fascinating, fabulous, and fun of all things, after sharing a mere handful of words were showered upon her, almost drowning in the crowd that surrounded her.

They came slowly at first, in singles or pairs, stopping briefly and giving the impression they were of low standing, politely fleeing when greater players approached. One of Satya’s goals was to establish a good relationship, to reply to every immediate offer to join one ministry or another, that she was a Vishkar package deal, in less direct words.

Talks of it came up infrequently, more often it was about hardlight and her methods, of her prosthetic, and clothing at times. 

On the flip side nearly every single person she met was all too eager to talk when it came to their own work and achievements, some purely in pride, others seeking to share and share alike any ideas that sparked, and of course those that made advances that were gently, or in one case, firmly rebuffed. 

Satya was being worn down under the constant waves, breaking away and distancing herself after the umpteenth proposal, that she couldn’t tell if it was for a one night stand, or to design an entire skyscraper. Making her way to the balcony, veiled by a shimmering shield that kept out the deserts chill, she kept an eye out for people specified by her dossier, some to avoid, others to approach, most just to be mindful of.

Beacons of activity like herself were those associated to OW’s former fame and infamy.

Torbjörn Lindholm in a small circle of his own, being separated by a Reinhardt Wilhelm, in the midst of a heated argument with another scientist who was being held back by colleagues as well; snippets of their voices carrying across the hall.

“You’re an insult to applied robotics!”

“Don’t lecture me about applied robotics, I’ll apply a hammer right up your-!”

Torbjörn’s presence was more or less clear in Oasis, the dossier on him and Reinhardt Sanjay had prepped listed Reinhardt as part bodyguard, and one of Torbjörn’s research assistants in Oasis’s directory. Off to the side looking sheepish during the commotion was his other assistant on the listing, even as she was engaged with a crowd of her own, the rising star in her own right Brigitte Lindholm. 

Her height and tail of hair a risen comb that a flock of more feminine citizens had rallied to, wearing a matching black tie suit of her father and godfather, she had at some point her jacket removed and being held by another, while her sleeves had been rolled to display arms of steel. 

Farther away Satya spotted the world's only known gorilla, scientist, and lead in several nearly unexplored realms of physics, together with the foremost doctor and nano-surgeon in the modern era, and a famed climatologist that survived a cryostasis crisis.

She couldn’t tell by sound, but based off of the lips and expressions, the three were under a similar barrage Satya had experienced, but handling it far better, even turning the topic towards better aiding the world instead of just purely scientific exploits centered on Oasis.

Stealing one last glance around and seeing no one else, Satya met the bracing cold, her own body already ran hot, combined with her prosthetic, made the night enjoyable compared to the stuffy gala atmosphere. A sigh of relief escaping once she stood in the shadows of the night, the gala bright behind her, seemingly alone outside, she went to the edge of the balcony. 

Far below the sounds of rushing water, the whoosh of traffic, and the scent of the distant arid landscape rose to meet her.

Basking in all of it, she began in a motion as easy as tapping her foot, to gather and weave hardlight energy in her hands. Pulling out strings and lines, few things could compare to the sensation that came with the surge of energy, the hum of it between her fingers, she let herself get lost fiddling and fidgeting with it.

“Lovely figure-”

Satya tensed up at the sudden voice near her, arms drawing the lines of light taunt between her fingers, glancing to the side at the new arrival. “Pardon?”

“Lovely figures, what you you’ve done is quite amazing.” 

Motioning to where Satya had been moving her hands around, a dozen different shapes hung and floated in the air, drifting bubbles in their own orbit in front of Satya. Eyeing them from the side, Satya didn’t need to see the badge to recognize them, on top of her list from Sanjay of people to avoid, Moira O’Deorain.

Dressed in a sharp suit of a rich dark purple, almost black in what light came from within, and stars and moon above, Moira cut a slim and androgynous figure, down to the tight onyx dress shirt, and a bone white tie.

Satya noted one thing the dossier had failed to mention, on Moira’s badge under pronouns, she/they were placed. 

“These are just basic exercises, nothing worth praising.” Satya waved a hand, lines snapping, dispersing and breaking apart her creations, turning to face Moira. The thought of mentioning the average architect took 5 times longer with far less ease to do what she did crossed her mind, fading once she raised her free hand towards Moira. “Dr. Satya Vaswani.”

“Dr. Moira O’Deorain, feel free to call me Moira.” Moira shook it, the difference between body temperatures distinctly clear, enough to send a shiver down Satya’s spine. “There’s no need to so humble or formal with me. I’m not sure what you’ve heard of me, I prefer to be quite frank in these circumstances.”

“I appreciate that. What brings you out here?”

“You of course. Satya-, may I call you Satya?” Moira continued once Satya nodded, leaning and resting an elbow on the guard rail, waving back to the interior. “I have to apologize for my juniors, a few of my fellow Ministers have put the word out that they want to recruit you to this experimental city.” 

“Many are just chomping at the bit to be the one to bring you in, or gain some favor or standing.” Moira raised a hand to her face, tilting it downward and shaking it with a frown briefly. “Aside from treating you poorly, more than a few omitted that we have quiet rooms freely available.”

Getting up and bowing in front of Satya, Moira offered a bent arm towards Satya. “May I escort you to one? I’m afraid if I set you off with directions, others will come rushing back in like the tide. The only reason they haven’t followed us out here, is because I caught wind and interceded.”

Satya hesitated, looking inside past the shield and seeing the gala still in full swing, but quickly picking out the hungry eyes watching both of them, looking away if their gazes met Satya’s. “You may.”

Linking arms, the two headed back inside, once through the veil and into the crowds, many were quick to part with Moira in the lead. 

There were polite greetings and nods of acknowledgement, but no one stopped or sought to delay her stride, it left Satya free to see what was around her, having Moira guiding at a comfortable pace; her cold body more welcome within.

Out of the blue nearly every other person Satya had been warned of or marked to focus on emerged in the hall. The heads of respective ministries, project leads in public experiments and infrastructure, Satya even made out the two former Vishkar researchers, both fled the second they saw Satya notice them. At one point or another for the others in her journey, they shot glances at the pair, the glares of varying intensity not ceasing until the two left the masses behind. 

Entering an almost empty hallway lined with doors, a few staircases, a pair of elevators, and signs marked in several languages indicating the purposes of each. Emergency exists, bathrooms, closets, and quiet rooms, small lights on a few indicating if one was in use.

Satya thought for a moment Moira would lead them to one of the vacant ones, instead she was brought to a flight of stairs, different from the rest. Reinforced plexiglass and sliding doors to match covered the both sides of the flight, badge scanners and keypads set next to each, past the doors downward a thick orange curtain was hung, whole upward had a matching one of white.

“There are more secure quiet rooms above, not everyone honors the sanctity of the common areas.” Passing her badge and typing in a quick code, Moira gave a gentle tug to place Satya in front of it. “Present your badge, it will give you permission to go up or down in the future.”

“Alright. What’s below us?” Doing so, Satya lingered while the door gave a hiss, a brief gust of air blowing outward, smelling almost as pure as the outdoors compared to that of mob they’d left behind.

“The other side of the night life in Oasis, it can be overwhelming alone at first, though I’m sure you would manage in the end. I’d be delighted to show you another time.”

“I’ll consider it.” Ascending, the two went up in a spiral, that ended roughly two floors up, revealing a long hallway, thick doors on one side spaced out a fair distance. Going past a few, Satya read brass plaques placed on the doors, each marking core ministries, and names of the current heads.

“Our own quiet spaces, though I doubt my colleagues bother to use theirs, and rarely allowing guests to.” Moira stopped in front of a door, her own name on it in shining brass, passing her badge by the handle, that didn’t appear to have any manner of scanner, but still clicked and opened at a touch. 

Holding the door open with one hand, she parted from Satya, in one smooth motion, going into a slight bow and a flourish directing her inward with the other. “After you.”

Stepping inside, Satya was met with less of a quiet room, and more of a luxury suite of a stadium. There were sofas, a massage chair, a more typical armchair, a minibar, drink dispenser, on the sides a fountain had been placed in the corner, that fed a pond where a miniature garden grew. Past that hidden by the greenery in the dim lighting she could just see the hints of a bathroom door, at that point Satya wouldn’t be surprised to find a master class one behind it, further down in alcoves where what looked to be beds, a single in a long oval cut into the wall, and a wider circular one that had half of it sticking out.

What out shined the rest, was the wide window in front, clearly one way and hidden by the draped cloth, that was transparent and merely an outline within, it practically allowed a full viewing of the atrium.

“Feel free to make use of this room for as long as you’re here.” Moira went to Satya’s side, holding a pad in the crook of her elbow, tapping and swiping away at the screen. “You can control the room with this, as well as place orders if you need anything.”

“From dimming the windows and lights, bringing up cameras in the atrium, selecting music, and of course food and drink.” The room in response did everything Moira listed off, the lights went a notch darker, the windows darkened, and holographic screens came up showing even more of the hall up close and personal, the audio muffled but present. 

The soft plinking of a piano began to echo through the room, a quiet ding came to the side, a panel opening to reveal dumbwaiter, within a tray of appetizers matching the ones on the atrium floor. Moira gave another swipe on the pad, the panel closing, leaving only the faint smell of as evidence it was ever there, holding out the pad to Satya.

In quiet awe up to that point, Satya nodded, taking the pad in hand and setting it down on a table by a sofa. “You have my thanks.”

“I’ll leave you alone for now, the presentations are going to begin soon. You won’t miss a thing from here if you want to watch.” Bowing once more, Moira left before Satya could think of anything to say.

Alone in the room, Satya walked the perimeter, inspecting and checking the room for anything unwanted, finding nothing of the sort she ended up seated on the sofa, the pad in hand. Watching from the corner of her eye the screens still up on the window, she scrolled idly through the pads various options and functions.

The lists of what could be asked of it seemed endless, it even included a search bar and favorites tab, the history and tab itself practically empty, save for a fairly long list of alcohol. 

Another section under entertainment held exactly what she’d expect and then some, common items such condoms, dams, lubricant, but past that were toys, vibrators, even including an option to do a body scan for sizing of lingerie and other items. 

Satya backed out of the screens, enlarging the displays on the windows, an orchestra setting itself up nearby, the congregation of citizens and guests parting around the center of the atrium. Rising from it a circular stage with steps all around it rose, the heads of ministries drifting out of the mobs, coming to stand at the edge.

“Welcome citizens, scientists, guests from near and far!” 

Voice ringing out from speakers, no apparent mic or aid clear on stage, on screens translations were running, translators positioned to sign and assist.

“To Oasis, the city of discovery, advancement, and this show of our best and brightest.”

One by one it seemed each head began continued the speech.

“We seek to inspire and light a fire with what is presented.”

Further lines were said, a short history of Oasis’s founding by eight world renowned scientists, how the goals of Oasis all led to a single goal in the end, the betterment of all, the speech ending with Moira’s dry voice echoing steadily across. 

“May we all work towards perfection, but never reach it, so we always have something to strive for.”

In the box the screens were of such quality that Satya could see people in the crowd flinching when Moira spoke, brief flashes of displeasure, hatred, expressions popping up and bursting as quick as bubbles in champagne.

The ministry heads dispersing, a round of applause rose and fell in a matter of seconds, other scientist taking the stage, bringing equipment and other things to show. Satya hear whispers of the presentations, the details becoming clear once it went into full swing.

Given anywhere from 1 to 10 minutes, scientist came to show off their latest and possibly greatest projects. Some acted as showman, practiced ease coming across, others fumbled or were clumsy, but no one treated them poorly, focusing more on what they actually had.

Advanced drones of all shapes and sizes, chemical concoctions with effects that some would call alchemical of old and mystical, smart clothing that would last longer than the wearer, that could change to suit the needs of one. Cost and materials were not mentioned during any, Satya could only imagine how expensive or time consuming each was.

When things involved more dangerous displays, a dome shield or translucent screens appeared on the stage.

The notable ones to Satya were from the woman she spotted in the transparent suit, proclaiming she was only wearing the liner of a new temporary cloth armor. What followed was a wide range of weapons starting from a primitive bow and blade, to a prototype rail cannon, all having now effect aside from the suit flashing in light while she wore it upon each impact.

A young man who came on with what looked to be several martial artists of varying styles and dress, one of the neon suited, his demonstration was clothing that assisted with body movements. Other than the obvious aiding the disabled via more compact braces and bindings, he showed how it could be used in hand-to-hand combat. Straight from movie scenes he stood his own against an assault on stage, giving a speech all the while of the qualities and capabilities. In the end the several where escorted off tired and bruised, the young man saying he planned on working on adding weapons to the list of abilities, standing tall and striding off stage.

Once he came down however, it became abundantly clear of drawbacks, limping, wincing, and staggering at times. Satya guessed what he failed to mention, that unless the user was physically fit, it’d be difficult to use in extended periods.

One scientist, they came on stage with a small armory worth of edged weapons, showing quite literally cutting edge methods and technology, down to parting the protective screens and shielding on the stage. Followed by their wife, they announced her with nothing but joy, the guard Satya had met at the checkpoint, bringing a large trunk on her shoulder.

Once she set it down, in a flash to a few of the audiences gasps, they cut their wife at the knees. No blood came, only sparks, prosthetics rolling on stage. Catching herself with her hands, she just smiled, giving a sharp whistle to the trunk, it burst open showing an assortment of limbs, lining up and dancing to her tune.

Hot swapping, she showed off a variety of specialized prosthetics, that could be adapted for use without the loss of limbs. Rearing back on a long tailed body giving an impression of a lamia, a finned figure to match a mermaid, the theme she seemed to be aiming for was mythical creatures, the more mundane pieces flexing around her. 

The audience cheered, laughed, and even asked questions if time permitted, though all fell silent when the first of the last took the floor, the heads of the ministries.

When the heads showed their own presentations, they brought out more joint efforts and projects they lead with their entire ministry. Mineral and material creation, instantaneous growth and fit for consumption of crops, all earned a certain polite amount of cheering, followed by a round of questioning that went longer than the other presentations.

Going in order of when they spoke in the speech, Moira was last, and what came stole the breath of nearly the entire audience. A handful of hovering tarp covered box-like shapes brought on stage by those under her, Moira simply pulled each tarp off in silence, letting the own sight and screens display show what had been done.

A dodo, a thylacine, and what could only be called a baby mammoth, all resting inside high end crates. Seemingly shielded from the noise and atmosphere, an uproar rising from the audience, that Moira silenced giving a ‘shhh’ across the speakers and raising fingers. From there she gave a short speech about each, detailing the process, that they were all vat grown, not from surrogate, claiming that she even had saber tooth tiger cubs among other creatures in her labs, but most weren’t mature or ready to be shown.

Fairly short and simple, Moira ended her speeches with a single statement. “Questions?”

Hands shot up, and calling them by name she heard them out.

“When can we expect dinosaurs?” 

Laughter came across in waves, once they had died down, Moira shrugged. “Anytime if desired, but I’d want to be sure you wouldn’t try to cook them as soon as their grown. Dr.Dietrich.”

“Does the dodo have a name?”

“Of course, Angela. And to those wondering about the rest, the mammoth is Jackson, and the thylacine is Gabriel.”

The string of queries remained fairly simple, Moira giving shorts answers from there, most with a wit that brought on chuckles and snickers, the longest reply came from a single worded one.

“Why?”

“I intend to open a zoo.” Laughter came again, but Moira spoke over and past it. “I’m sure the Ministry of Tourism would agree how great of a draw that would be, and what better way to educate future generations, than showing what the world has lost.”

“After that, I plan to propose a genetic vault. We have a global seed vault, so why not one for animals, and even humanity in the event of future crises. And for the inevitable follow up, yes I could use human genes for this process.”

Stunned silence followed, noise rushing back into fill the gap, people firing questions even as Moira bowed before the audience, snapping her fingers towards her juniors, all in a similar state of shock, bringing them out of their daze, to take the crates away. 

Moira made her way back into the mob, people trying to get her attention and still asking questions in a ravenous horde, but their fear and caution clear when none tried to directly stop her. Satya paid particular attention to the reactions from the other heads, shock being the common factor clear across them all.

Once Moira disappeared from view, her direction towards a hall she’d led Satya down earlier, trailed still by others.

When a light rap against the door came, Satya was already it, opening it and mimicking the way Moira had directed her in at first. “Quite a show you put on, you had them in the palm of your hands.”

“It was an easy crowd. I have to apologize again, you might have issues leaving now, there’s a rabble stationed at the stairs.”

Satya shut the door behind Moira, standing in front of it and eyeing Moira once again, while she shrugged off her jacket, tossing it on to the sofa. Opening her mouth to speak, a more urgent and rapid knocking struck the door, loud enough to make Satya turn and take a few steps back.

“That would be my fellow heads, no doubt to chew on mine for my actions. There might be trouble for you meeting them early, especially here, care to leave-?” Moira went to where the dumbwaiter was as she spoke, tracing a pattern with her nails to the side of it, causing it to hum and vibrate. Opening wider to reveal space just barely fit for two to use it as an elevator, Moira turned to face Satya as it did.

Stepping inside just as Moira did, Satya pulled on Moira’s tie in passing, leading her in and finding next to no resistance in her to the act. “I don’t care to be caught in such situations.”

“Noted.” Face to face, Moira tapped the side of the interior, the panel closing and the concealed elevator began to descend. “This will take us to the entrance hall.”

Satya kept her arms crossed, separating her from Moira, who had her hands to her side. Both with their backs pressed to the wall, Moira’s eyes were directed above Satya’s head, while even in heels Satya’s own was on Moira’s chest. Riding in silence for a few moments, Satya broke it when a question rose within her. “Why, do all of this?”

“I thought a route of escape apart from the door or windows would be wise.”

“Not this.” Tilting her head up to meet Moira’s gaze, Satya raised a hand, bending the wrist and resting her fingers below her neck. “The way you’re treating me. Why go to such lengths?”

Moira grew quiet, the only sound between the two the hum and whirr of cables, speaking again after the elevator briefly gave a violent shudder, her hands coming up to brace Satya by the shoulders, until it resumed a smooth descent. “I’ll admit, I am a fan of your work and disliked the way you were being treated.”

“And what did you expect in return?”

“Nothing, aside from your company. If I wanted anything beyond that, I would’ve had an appointment scheduled before you arrived like the other heads, I was even offered but declined.” Moira shrugged, raising her hands and undoing her cuffs, managing to roll her sleeves with surgical precision, without touching Satya. “If you want, if I’ve truly overstepped or offended, once we part, you don’t need to see me for the rest of your stay.”

A quiet fell between them for the remainder of the ride down, opening up at the bottom to what appeared to be a vacant janitor's closet. Sparse save for the classic tools and charging stations of disc shaped cleaning drones, Satya came out first, spinning around to face Moira, grabbing at her sides.

Raising a brow, Moira started to speak, stopping when Satya began to pat, brush, and adjust her attire.

“I think.” Satya took the tie in hand last, making sure it was even, that any issue made by her pull earlier was fixed. “I would like to take you up on your earlier offer.”


	2. The Gala After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night. An interesting time spent with Moira.

Amazake at a Japanese festival, cocktails in theme bars of the US, dancing in high end clubs, retrofitted warehouse floors, a silent rave, sharing and debating scientific and architectural advancements, Satya had dabbled and sometimes delighted in such activities during her times abroad for study and business. 

She never imagined that she’d sample it all in one night, in less than a handful of hours. 

Each an equal if not better experience, winding down to a 2am spontaneous breakfast ensemble being prepared by a tipsy, if not drunk Doctor Moira O’Deorain in her abode. Moira partially in her suit, sleeves rolled and tie loosened, tossed over her shoulder, Satya herself was in her own outfit, but her sari and Moira’s suit jacket set aside on a nearby sofa.

Satya sat at the kitchen’s island, seated on a stool, listing to Moira regaling medical tales of woe and wonder. In-between chopping ingredients, tossing pans, and topping herself off by sipping from a concoction that Satya could only consider a bloody Moira, rather than Mary, in her own hand Satya savored a Mimosa, or at least something close to it.

Oasis had managed to make alcohol full of flavor and inebriating, but with far less danger, and ease to process.

The only real downside being an increased appetite.

Satya listened with half-an-ear, chucking and commenting when it seemed fitting, her mind still wrapping itself around what she’d gone through beneath Oasis’s Tower. 

Moira had showed her a small city, chaotic in appearance, featuring structures of nightlife from around the world, designs ranging from modern to vintage time periods. Satya saw it all from a vantage point first, the chaos of it getting under her skin, but a strange and oddly enjoyable order became clear, once she actually went through the place.

All of it underneath an artificial sky, so realistic that Satya would not have been able to tell the difference from the outside world, if she’d not stepped into it from an ‘end’ of the horizon.

All of it thanks to Moira if one boiled things down, the brief history Satya was given of the space below, that it once hosted and held things in seedier terms, unofficially. More than a few heads considered it a necessary shadow cast by Oasis, Moira changed it more to shade one could rest from the blinding spotlight, and the heat Oasis brought on to many.

“Before we are scientists, we are people.” Was a the line Moira thought had won the others over during her proposal, alongside suggestions of education, safety, and importantly consent when she brought up intimate incident reports of citizens left anonymous. 

Satya thought she understood it well enough, compared to the topside, no one badgered her or swarmed her, they were far more cordial and calm, many still as eccentric, eclectic, and or unique as any above. Attitudes toward Moira were far more relaxed as well, less of one to be feared and respected, and more towards an old friend, familiar face, or just a likeable boss, especially from her juniors in the ministry of genetics that popped up frequently. No one seemed aware of the gala above, most mentioning they’d catch videos and highlights in their own time, preferring their usual haunts, over the ‘stuffed shirts’ as one citizen put it.

Going through the ‘Periodic Pub Crawl’, according to those she spoke to throughout, Satya gained a better of understanding of Moira and the position she held, especially when they ventured through the red light district.

Comments, compliments, and offers rained down on Moira, clearly well know, yet she showed no shame, calm in the face of it all, displaying what she’d done on stage earlier, but with far less tension from the audience now. At her side, Satya was shown courtesy and welcome with open arms, even an inkling of true distaste or dislike from her, brought about apologies that just seemed to ripple, letting many know what to avoid.

Odd, but quaint, the only part that truly seemed strange to Satya, was one of Moira’s proposed ideas she’d mentioned, seen in passing. Off to the side in a conference room of sorts, filled with a few people in robes, hints of straps, collars, and other additions peeking out, were furiously drawing up scientific plans.

“Inspiration can strike at any time, some of the best ideas and projects came from here.” Moira mentioned as much, after noticing Satya had paused for a moment at the sight.

It wasn’t all drinks, heated breaths, racing hearts, Satya spotted places where people gathered for quiet company, cuddling close, relaxing in each others presence. One of the more memorable of the those to Satya, took place in a rounded sofas, arranged in a wide shallow pit, several snoozed, whispering occurring between those awake.

Among them were several omnics.

Underneath Oasis, the stories of it having the second largest omnic population, number employed, and positive relations held true.

“We finally get him on the operating table and the entire time, he has this oversized surgical cap over his cowboy hat!” Chuckling and shaking her head with a wry grin, Moira swiftly set down two plates on the island counter, bringing over a pan and depositing two omelettes and sides of rough cubed potatoes. Putting the pan down into what was less of a dishwasher, and more of a washing assembly line of robotic limbs, that made short work of it, and the earlier dirtied dishes.

Satya struggled not to do a spit take her attention drifting from her thoughts, splitting between Moira, and suppressing coughs from some of her drink going down the wrong way. “I think I’d enjoy meeting this cowboy of yours, at least once.”

“He’s a riot, especially when he’s not trying to be.” Moira slid a drawer open, taking out two forks, spinning one between her fingers, holding it out towards Satya with a bow, akin to a how one would gift something to royalty.

Taking it and smiling in return, Satya started to sample what Moira made, the taste nothing special in terms of flavor, if held to what Oasis’s catering and cooking offered, but the feel of it more genuine, and satisfying in the simplicity. “Geneticist, surgeon, ministry head, should I add chef to the list of what I consider you?”

“I’m only good with breakfast dishes due to a friend, the other three are fine for now.” Setting her fork aside on her plate, Moira tapped her chin and muttered under her breath in thought, snapping her fingers. “Ah.”

Moira turned to the fridge, bending over and rummaging through, Satya paused, a speared spud half raised to her mouth. Satya tilted in her seat, taking the chance to examine Moira in better light, in a less distracting setting.

Pert, trim, she mused on how to describe the view, that despite her height, Moira’s lithe figure could easily be held, a bottom fitting for Satya’s palm. Satya straightened in her seat once Moira rose, using her hip to bump the fridge door shut, she set down a bowl of arranged mixed fruit. Comprised mostly of a variety of berries, Moira grabbed a stool set aside, and sat across from Satya. “A gift from hydroponics, nothing too experimental, and tested for safety. I’m supposed to give my opinion of the quality. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a second.”

“Should you be taking notes then?” Satya plucked a blueberry, rotating it in her fingers, putting it to the light and seeing nothing but a picturesque fruit, biting down on half she found it tasted of blueberry, but also what her senses could only interpret as ‘blue’, growing stronger the more she chewed it.

“I doubt it, tonight is far too memorable, especially given the company.” Moira took what remained, Satya too lost in thought in the ‘blue’ flavor to react, observed Moira’s own expression once the half passed her lips. Seeing Moira’s eyes widen when Satya guessed the taste had hit, she wondered if she had a similar expression at the first taste.

“Induced synesthesia, how quaint.” Moira brought out a cherry next, taking a bite and splitting it in the middle, finding no pit within, she offered the rest to Satya. “Shall we continue?”

The sharing continued in that manner for a time, taking of halves and passing by hand, describing the tastes and experience, a few made color or sound appear, most had a additional flavor or quality added, and none seemed to have seeds of any sort. Brief breaks of bites occurring, cleansing in a way using the omelette or potatoes, before picking another piece from the bowl.

Moira was the first to change the pace, leaning forward and taking a half as usual, but only with her mouth. Slow to follow, Satya did something similar once Moira speared a piece on her nail, things escalating in a way from there. Tossing it into each others mouth, enveloping an entire finger and pulling the fruit off, scraping of teeth and brushing of tongue, along the way Moira ended up sitting next to Satya. 

Commentary lessening, but the time it took to move on to another fruit grew.

Eventually the contents of their plates gone, drinks run dry, and the last fruit left in the bottom of the bowl, a lone strawberry, the tip rising up and resting flat having been cored, Satya took it in hand, looking at in the light, appraising it as a jeweller would to a precious stone. “Any guess on what this will do?”

“I’d bet on striking us blind, deaf, or mute. Why don’t you take the first bite and see?”

Satya just gave a shrug, chomping down, her brow furrowed and face fell, after chewing and rolling it around her mouth. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? So no effect?”

“No, it tastes of nothing, there’s texture, juices, but the flavor is nonexistent.”

Moira snatched the rest from Satya’s fingers, popping it into her mouth and chewing furiously, a frown coming across her own face to match Satya’s. “That is, disappointing.”

Satya nodded, tilting her head down and staring at her fingers, rubbing them together to feel the stickiness from all the fruit. Licking her lip-, rather she felt a dull sensation of her lips being licked despite her mouth being firmly closed, and seeing nothing nearby, Satya’s hand shot up to softly brush her fingers across.

“Are you alright?”

In her limited vision Moira had stood up, taking a step closer, Satya gave another nod. “I’m fine, I could use a glass of water.”

“I could do with one as well.” Moira stepped away, the sounds of her opening cupboards, the clink of two glasses, the sounds echoed around Satya, in the home that suddenly seemed much larger and emptier, by the way the noises traveled.

Sipping, swishing water in the mouth, once more Satya felt what wasn’t there, a thought dashed across her mind, causing her to whip her head upward to look at Moira coming back around.

Taking a sip of water with raised brow, Moira’s look questioning Satya’s own, holding out the other glass to her. “Is something wrong?”

“I. Your mouth. I can feel it.” Satya cupped the glass between her hands after a swig, moving the water around and watching Moira’s face for any change, before swallowing.

Moira gave none, sitting down and resting an elbow on the counter, she tapped her chin, and then bit her lower lip.

Satya flinched, the pain quite clear, noting that Moira’s teeth were sharper than expected..

“Mirror-touch synesthesia perhaps. You seem to be experiencing what my mouth feels to put it simply. I’ll need to to talk my juniors later.” Moira poked, prodded, pinched, and pulled gently on her own lips for a moment almost abstently.

“If the strawberry was the cause, why aren’t you being affected?” Satya’s gaze didn’t waiver from Moira’s lips during the acts, raising a hand to cover her mouth, hiding how her lips twitched in reaction. “Could you also stop?”

“Right, my apologies, the researcher in me was curious.” Moira brought her arms down, resting them in her lap. “As for why only you are experiencing it, it could be a number of things. The first bite, the fact we split it, your own physiology, empathy, spectrum. Whatever the reason, the effect shouldn’t last.”

“If you’re having trouble, closing your eyes may help.”

Satya screwed her eyes shut upon those words, but instead of making it stop, it only seemed to sharpen the connection. “You’re grinning now aren’t you? Now you’re frowning. Tugging your cheeks. And, having two fingers form a V pressed to your lips?”

“Correct. With your permission, we could do further testing, nothing invasive, though I may need to touch you. If you want to stop, just let me know, and that will be it.”

Satya felt Moira form every word, mulling over the proposal while wrapping her head around the strangeness of it, Satya gave a nod. “Do as you deem fit.”

Moira started by pressing different objects to her lips, asking Satya to describe or name what it was, after the first (a fork), she didn’t miss a beat. Taste came next, notably duller compared to what Satya could feel, though it marked the clear difference in what she was tasting that was her own, given they had eaten the same things.

“Last part.” Moira lifted Satya’s right hand, holding it in the air, level to her own chest.

“Very wel-” A pressing of lips at the back of her hand made Satya freeze, the act of kissing her own hand, yet not, sent a shiver down her spine once Moira pulled back. Satya wasn’t sure if it was the mirrored sensation, or just the fact that it was Moira’s action that caused it.

“We can stop if you want?”

Satya held her tongue, willing her voice to steady when she spoke next. “No. Go on.”

Moira became silent, Satya could still sense her expression, that it held a tension underneath, but when lips touched skin again, there was only a tenderness to it. A series of kisses traced Moira’s path up Satya’s arm, coming around to the shoulder, nearing the neck. Just as Moira came to the base of Satya’s neck, a hand coming to rest on her right shoulder, the other having drifted down to her thigh.

Satya felt a jolt.

A sting of static electricity where Moira came into contact just under a cheek, Satya experienced a hollow sensation, for something that wasn’t there to begin with. Opening her eyes, Satya’s gaze met Moira’s, having paused in the act, leaning back where she was seated to face Satya.

“The effect ended? Should we stop this ‘test’ as well?”

“Yes and. No.” Satya lifted her arms, reaching around Moira’s neck and drawing closer at an angle. Familiarity washing over as they kissed, Satya tasted traces of the journey through the night, of food and drinks shared, all of it overwhelmed by the alcohol still in Moira’s breath, and what Satya could only think of as Moira’s own flavor.

Rising from her seat, Satya pulled her arms closer, cupping Moira’s head in her hands, keeping contact all the while. She balanced for a brief moment on one leg, raising the the other, pushing the stool away.

Moira broke the kiss off, her grip shifting to Satya’s hips, head drifting downward lips running down the other side of Satya’s neck, showing no signs of stopping. Satya watched, cradling Moira’s head, tilting it upward when Moira reached just above her chest, right hand pausing mid-tug at the bindings in the back of the blouse. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I’d prefer you were sober, if we were to go further.”

“That can be arranged.” Moira pulled back, waving her left in front of her face, keeping her right poised at Satya’s back. In the lighting Satya was unsure if a brief golden glow came from Moira’s palm in passing, but clarity came to her vision, skin clearing, even Moira’s breath that wafted up seemed refreshed. “Done. May I?”

Satya took a second to enjoy the view, Moira’s eager eyes, a smirk from the medical marvel she pulled, behind it all there was a confident gleam. Considering a refusal or postponement, Satya had little doubt Moira would respect that choice, giving neither shame nor scorn, if the night was anything to judge by, Moira would even enjoy it.

“You may.” Relaxing, Satya let Moira continue, assisting when Moira began to loosen more clothing, top and bottom soon falling down in a bundle at their feet. Moira kept kissing while knots came loose, straps shrugged off, moving down and lingering at the tips of each of Satya’s breasts. The two rotated and shifted slightly, until Moira came to her knees, cushioned on Satya’s clothing from the tile floor, Satya braced against the counter, gripping it for support. 

Moira’s mouth was poised between Satya’s legs, the path to it marked along her body by gentle figures made by nails, that had come to rest wrapped at the back of her thighs. Leaning forward Moira ran her tongue down the labia, circling the opening, nails digging in lightly when Satya let out a soft moan. Closing around her clit, Moira drew it into her mouth, running her tongue underneath, Satya gasping quietly with every pass.

Satya closed her eyes and focusing on Moira’s attention, and during another gasp, felt her body tilt. Satya got the sense Moira had managed to bring her shoulders under Satya’s legs, pushing her onto the counter partially, controlling the sudden shift with freed hands. Lowering her mouth Moira pressed deeper, tongue darting and brushing against the sides, curling when she pulled back around the slit.

Satya loosed a hiss of pleasure and shock, her hands reaching to caress Moira’s head, fingers running through and taking hold of her short hair, taking some control of the pacing. It wasn’t long until Satya felt herself getting close, Moira seemingly sensing it as well, picking up her pace when Satya loosened her grip. Satya closed her thighs around Moira’s head when it came, her body shook, and freeing her once she’d ridden it out; the last shudder drawing out a pleased hum.

Opening her eyes, Satya stared down at Moira, who gave a few long slow laps, before standing.

“Shall we take this to a bedroom?” Moira offered her an arm, mirroring what she’d done in their first meeting.

“Let’s. We should speak of safe words and. Other details.” Satya rose, using Moira as support to stand off of the counter, linking arms and letting her lead the way; idly pulling out strings of hardlight in her hand.  



	3. Morning, Meetings, Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second, third, and fourth day.   
> Satya deals with Monday meetings, Tuesday x2, and a personal Wednesday workday.

The first to wake, the comfort and enjoyment in the night, wasn’t enough to ease the tension of the unfamiliar bedroom, and doubts that made Satya quick to rouse. She lingered in the bed, on her side minus her prosthetic, her arm draped on Moira over the covers, back to Satya and pressed close to her.

A clock on the nightstand reading 7:50am.

Extricating herself carefully, a tinge of regret leaving the the warmth of the bed, trading for the morning chill of the house on her bare skin. Satya made her way to the bathroom, dressing in a set of scrubs within, set aside in the aftermath of the activities at Moira’s suggestion. Retrieving her prosthetic, plugged and charged, hooked to an outlet, cable extending from the elbow. 

Scrubs being a common sight in Oasis, it’d be way for Satya to get by easily if any extra attention came from the night before.

Stepping lightly through Moira’s house, adjusting her hair as she did in the dim light of dawn, she noticed that it was more of a model home, rather than a place someone lived in. Set up for a display during an open house, down to a bowl of plastic fruit, stock scenery photos in nice frames, a few bits and pieces Satya had seen in her work.

The part that spoke anything of Moira outside of the bathroom (travel sized products) or kitchen (breakfast ingredients, a lot of coffee), were a few old photos. Left scattered on a fireplace mantel shelf, in a living room connected to the kitchen, and on the coffee table in front of it, Satya’s shoes and outfit folded neatly. 

Curious, but cautious, she examined each without touching, a few were of Moira with colleagues at schools, hospitals, places around the world when she was younger. The older and further the photos went, the number of people dwindling, Moira’s expressions becoming more muted.

The last had only two, Moira, and someone Satya recognized from the gala, a Dr. Ziegler, a candid photo, sharing a drink and in the midst of laughing.

Flinching, an alarm rang out behind her from the kitchen counter, the source after a quick search an automated coffee machine, set for 9:10.

Satya made two cups, copying the settings saved for Moira to add to one, heading back to the bedroom.

Moira was there, sitting up in bed, clad only in the blanket around her waist and pinching the bridge of her nose, a scowl clear across her face that made her opinion clear about Monday mornings. Giving a nod and a muttered thanks, she took a cup when Satya offered, the focus in her eyes sharpening after a sip. “Taking my advice?”

“Seemed fitting, I’ll be sure to return these later.” Tugging on her top, Satya took a seat on the bed by Moira.

“There’s no need, though I wouldn’t mind seeing you again. But, I expect we’ll both be busy.” Resting her mug on the nightstand, Moira slid out a pad from underneath it. The number of messages icons, flashing red exclamation points on each, Satya could see the glow reflected on Moira and in her eyes. “Judging by the fallout, very busy.”

“I’ll see myself out. Keep in touch.” Satya patted Moira’s thigh slipping off of the bed, and heading to the door. Catching a glimpse of Moira opening her mouth to speak, the pads brightness flaring up at the same time, a voice ringing out from the speakers, that Satya recognized from the head speeches.

“Dr. O’Deorain, wha-, gah! Why’re you naked?!”

Satya left snickering softly, closing the bedroom door before she could hear Moira’s reply. Catching a cab back to the guest suite, few paying her a second glance on the way there, she armored herself in the Vishkar regalia, of shimmering gold and blue hues for the first of her series of Monday meetings. Despite the lack of sleep, she wore a faint grin, ready to face what the day would bring.

Satya returned to the guest room at the end of the day, frustrated both at the other ministers, and her inability to convince them towards any dealings with Vishkar. Each treated her differently at first, but with a certain level of politeness. Seeing her during walking tours, lab experiments, afternoon tea and light meals, rarely in an actual meeting room or office, but each carried the same tone and message in the end.

No amounts of facts, figures, or any number of concessions within her means and allowed by Vishkar would shake them, when Satya asked what it would take flat out, their responses were preposterous. 

“An orbital space station in three years?”

“A sea base base in the Indian ocean in two years?”

“A scientific theme park, aquarium, and luxury hotel in one year?”

Satya mused over each proposal, listing reasons of material, power, work force, why it’d be impossible given the span of time, though mentioning once it boiled down, that Vishkar’s full force probably could given enough of it. The heads would quickly counter, some bringing up data from Oasis, others putting on prototypes to answer issues. Replicating hardlight projectors for the process of materials, they’d show their test models, nowhere near Vishkar’s level, but close. Power, Oasis generated so much from renewable sources alone, that it was having problems storing it.

As for work force, Oasis’s drone system had a handle, the capabilities properly directed being limitless, under the right guiding hand.

Satya felt each head carried a puzzle piece to the big picture, closing in on the idea that Satya was a corner piece, a linchpin, if she came to Oasis, leaving Vishkar behind. Adamantly she’d dismiss or refuse the notions, the moment that came to pass, she found the meetings would end very quickly for some reason or another.

The few highlights of the day were messages exchanged with Moira, only a handful and mostly status updates, there were embarrassing tidbits Moira gave regarding the ministers, or reactions after meeting Satya, that kept her somewhat entertained throughout.

As night fell over Oasis, Satya ordered a light meal, washed and prepared for the next day, spending the rest of it before she caught up on sleep debt, building a city in her bedroom.

Satya fell asleep surrounded by a scale model restructuring of Oasis, in what she thought to be a more perfected version.

The following day went along similar lines, up to a point, dead ends and stone walling, but during a tour of the educational centers, in the middle of a rush hour of student foot traffic, a whisper on the wind came to her ears.

“Symmetra.”

Satya whirled around seeking the source, spending a decent amount of time once the crowds dispersed, searching for a sign that she had heard anything at all, before moving on with the minister guiding her. From that point on she had a feeling someone was watching her, beyond the security cameras and guards, but could never pinpoint the source, no matter how she strained her senses.

Once Satya was back in her room, she went about setting a few defenses, traps, and monitoring devices, before going to bed, her collapsed projected tucked under a pillow next to her.

In the morning she had an open schedule, no meetings planned to allow her time to rest, as well as for the ministers to handle conference and personal matters. For Satya it was also when she’d send a report to Vishkar, a summary of her efforts and the results, alongside any impressions she got from the meetings. Satya did it quickly and with ease, reading it over, she imagined Sanjay complaining that it was too short, bordering on being curt.

On a second read through, having already left out more personal moments, she omitted her involvement with Moira during the gala.

The response was immediate, simple instructions for her to continue as instructed, and do as she saw fit towards them. To that, Satya set off to see what she could learn about the ministers, outside of what was available on the net, and other records.

She set out to talk to the citizens, in a teal sundress and carrying a hand purse to match.

Placed on pedestals, lurking in the shadow of it, the general opinions never shed them in a bad light, outside the odd complaint of traffic and budgeting. When the sun peaked high in the sky, Satya found herself at a cafe by the street, watching the ever rushing traffic notable of Oasis, an ice tea in hand. Her mood not improved since she woke, only worsening seeing a trend as her questioning continued, she knew she wasn’t the most social, but the number of citizens avoiding her after mentioning the ministers, rose sharply after a few hours.

Resources limited, the only solid source and connection being Moira, who as she said, seemed embroiled in ministry dealings, that her messages were few and far between, being less than five words when one came.

Satya decided to try one of the first she’d met in Oasis, bringing out one of the few business cards she kept, phoning the number, and in less than 10 minutes stood outside what at first glanced looked to be a drab warehouse in the outskirts.

The outskirts no less impressive than the city center, Satya knocked on the metallic sheet door, picking up on additions the warehouse had tucked in shadows. Shield generators, reinforced shutters by the wide windows on the upper sections, she didn’t get a chance to look further, the door shooting up with a rattling screech.

A squeal of delight behind it, almost rivaling the noise came from the person lifting it, dressed in mechanic overalls, the top open and tied off around her waist, leggings rolled above the knees, was Dr.Theresa Young.  “Satya! Is Satya okay? So glad you took me up on my offer, come in, come in!”

“That’s fine.” Satya barely got her reply out, before one of Theresa’s prosthetic hands clasped Satya’s, dragging her into the warehouse. Inside sprawled all around were bits of metal, equipment, half finished limbs, mannequins and models wearing or being held up by some.

The mess made Satya’s skin crawl, the feeling only increasing when it seemed the two were headed towards a workbench with two seats by it, no less chaotic than the rest of it. The feeling lessened after Theresa made sharp turn, heading to a doorway in the wall, a thick curtain obscuring the view behind. 

“Here’s where I do most of my work, did you get a chance to see me during the presentations? I’ve got some really cool hands if you want to try them out later, five fingers is so dull at times, but still-” Theresa babbled while Satya trailed behind, holding tight to her hand, Satya took the chance to examine her further. Fair skin speckled with grease where exposed, her clothing despite the purpose was shockingly clean, alongside her brown crew cut hair.

What drew Satya’s attention most were the set of prosthetic Theresa was using, wiring and motors exposed, resembling stripped omnic limps, the only part out of place, padding installed on the soles of the feet, fingertips, and palms.

Parting the curtain, Theresa finally let go of Satya’s hand, the scenery completely turning around behind it. Satya was greeted with a sight fitting for an apartment or flat, of those that leaned towards minimalist tastes and pastels.

“You can leave your shoes by the door, slippers on the side, if you want, bare feet isn’t that big of a deal.” Theresa hopped up the sole step onto a wooden varnished floor, waving her metallic toes at a shoe rack on the tile part of the entry hall, lined up were a set of slippers, and a variety of other footwear. “I’m set up in the kitchen, Izzy’s making lunch, do you mind if I eat while we work? if you want to join us that’s cool too.”

“Go ahead, this was rather sudden of me.” Exchanging her footwear, Satya went lightly after Theresa down the hall, passing by a bathroom, a guest bedroom, a larger room filled with training equipment, padded floors, and a rack of training swords from across cultures. 

The sounds of a busy kitchen soon met her ears, around a corner signs of steam and smells she couldn’t place drifted to her.

The sight that greeted her was Theresa standing by a pulled out chair, laid out on a kitchen table were an array of tools neatly laid out neatly on trays on stands (in order of size, use, and purpose), a few she recognized from her own prosthetic maintenance.

Dr. Izumi Young manned the stove, towers of wide steaming pots scattered, open and closed, within were dumplings, buns, rolls, small enough to fit in the center of the palm. 

Each fine and neat as any Satya had seen in her trips throughout Asia, having business meetings during brunches of dim sum.

During their presentations, Izumi gave off an intimidating air, standing tall in protective gear armed to the teeth with cutting edge blades, black hair in a neat bun sharp as the weapons they presented. In the kitchen, their stature seemed smaller, but no less impressive, in short shorts and a tank top, an apron over it all. Toned, tanned, they shined lifting up lids, being bathed in the steam, preparing plates using a long pair of chopsticks.

“Satya, my partner, sometimes wife, rarely husband, Dr. Izumi Young.” Theresa raised her arms up in a sideways V, fingers waving as she spoke, ending with a golf clap, feigning a crowd cheering. 

Rolling their eyes, Izumi turned around placing the dishes down across from the tools, giving a nod to Satya. “Just call me Izzy, sorry if my wife rushed you.”

“Please, sit, sit.” Theresa pat the bottom of the chair, taking up a seat opposite of it, one hand grasping a screwdriver, the other a pair of chopsticks, trying and failing to pick up a dumping, the white skin around it slipping down.

“It’s alright, it is. Nice, to see such enthusiasm.” Satya sat down, putting her purse in her lap, her prosthetic on the table, Theresa setting upon it, a hunger matching the way she ate in her act of disassembling it. “You can remove the forearm, any further and you’d need to contact Vishkar.”

A mumbled reply was all Satya got in response from Theresa, Izumi taking a spot behind her, they wipe their hands on the front of their apron. “Can I get you anything Satya? I can make a plate, get a drink, there’s plenty aside from the tea here.”

“Tea will do. I was hoping to ask you both some questions.”

“Theresa is, difficult to talk to when she’s involved in her work, but I’ll answer whatever I can.” Watching the two, Izumi setting out a cup of tea on one of the stands for Satya, working around and with Theresa, adding to her plate, pouring out more tea, passing tools before she could even ask. 

It was seeing four arms in tandem rather than two people.

“I can tell, I get the same way on some projects.” Satya hardly felt Theresa detaching the forearm, the shift in weight being the most noticeable, a testament to her skill to disable the prosthetic nerves delicately. “How’d you two come to Oasis?”

“Sorry to answer a question with a question, but how much do you already know about us?”

“Only what the Ministry of Tourism put up, public profiles on all the scientific and creative citizens, seems strange.” Satya skimmed through on the short journey to the Young residence, Izumi a Chinese-Japanese, on a path to become a living national treasure in metalworking, until they took a pilgrimage around the world, earning a few degrees in the time, meeting Theresa, both ending up in Oasis, when it suited goals both had in mind. 

Theresa, Chinese-Russian heir to an old robotic industrial company, that would’ve been a strong contender for Volskaya industries, if not for a series of accidents, and the Omnic war hitting it hard. Caught in one of the accidents when she was younger, resulting in the loss of limbs, it struck a moral and business blow, that the company never fully recovered from. Theresa chose to dissolve and sell it off, most going to Volskaya, becoming a specialist and operating an custom-order prosthetic business, while improving her education.   


“A way to show what Oasis is ‘made of’, the ministers really pushed for that one. At least they left off our marriage details, Tourism really wanted to sell the romance there.” Izumi shook their head, rubbing the back of their neck. “What’s there is pretty much all that needs to be said. Oasis scouted us, offered a lot of benefits, and here we are, the profiles fluffing it up of course.”

“The heads seem do be doing the same to me. What are your thoughts on them?” Satya drained her cup, setting it down, peering at the insides for a second, turning her focus back to Izumi.

“I can’t say much of them personally. They leave Theresa and I alone, I think they consider us poster citizens.” 

Izumi rose pouring out more tea, Theresa did the same, clutching Satya’s partially opened prosthetic close to her chest. “Can I take this to the workshop for just a minute? I really want to do a quick scan, the wiring is lovely, might as well be veins the way energy flows.”

Satya nodded, watching Theresa practically skipping down the hall, jumping up and kicking her legs out in the air when she reached the curtain.  “Is she always this energetic?”

“She comes down now and then, we make it work. Anyone special in your life?”

“No.” Satya shook her head, taking a long sip from her cup, her thoughts wandering to anyone she could even consider special. She knew a few people that were certainly special and had intimate moments when things lined up, an engineer and soldier famed in Egypt, an international computer ‘specialist’, what each held in common, devotion to ideals and profession, as well as being discrete; Moira felt similar from the short time Satya had known her.

Work took Satya around the world, LDRs didn’t work for her from her history, at best when things aligned they would enjoy each others company.

“What’s working for Vishkar like then?” 

“It’s, rewarding. Considering a career change?” Doubts surfaced in Satya before answering, even as her reply brought a snicker from Izumi, the recent news of Vishkar, Sanjay’s involvement, and of course the DJ and his accusations, supported by rabid fans.

“No. But If they need a physicist and a swordsmith, send them my way.”   


“I’ll keep that in mind.” Silence hung in the air between Satya and Izumi briefly, the only sounds the pouring and drinking of tea, the clack of chopsticks.

“Yes!” Theresa burst back in, skidding on the wooden floor dashing back into the kitchen, holding an arm in hand, and another tucked against her chest, held by her head, both resembling Satya’s prosthetic. “Which is which?”

Satya blinked a few times eyes wide at the sudden entrance, locking eyes with Izumi for a second, they looked unfazed, but had a look apologizing for the suddenness. “The one under your chin?”

“Correct! I tried printing a copy, but mine weighs twice as much as yours does, and can’t channel energy nearly as efficient. Let me get you hooked back up.” Theresa did quick work, setting aside the prosthetic she made, and hooking the other easily, chattering about the details and designs she delighted in.

The surge of sensations that came to Satya made her hold her breath, others with similar prosthetics after maintenance, often had unique takes on the feeling after a tune up. To Satya it felt akin to a massage, Theresa’s skill matched an expert masseuse, that couldn’t compare to Vishkar engineers, or her own work. She started to run through standard reconnection exercise, rotating the wrists, touch the tips of the fingers to the thumb, one by one in varying orders.

“Also, a gift!” Theresa broke down the spare arm, assembling the pieces to resemble a familiar shape, but more condensed and sleek version, turning more to a bracer once she finished. “A projector, wrist mounted, a little clunky, but if you show it to Vishkar techies, I guarantee it will work twice as well in terms of efficiency, range, and ease of use.”

The radiant expression Theresa had blinded Satya for a moment, taking the bracer projector and examining it. “That was, fast.”

“I already made a prototype, or a skeleton of one since the check point, do you want to test it?  I got a spot in the workshop.”

“Maybe, after we finish eating. I think I wil-” Satya paused, her purse vibrating, opening it on her lap, she peered inside to see her compact projector flashing a colored alert.

One notifying her defenses had been activated in her room.

“Work emergency, I’m afraid I have to go.” Tucking the bracelet in her purse, Satya got up, heading for the hallway leading out.

“We’ll call you a cab, we’ve got priority privileges.” Izumi went for a pad on the kitchen counter, swiping away and bringing up an app.

Satya soon found herself in less than five minutes, riding a cab back to her suite in the hotel in less than ten arriving at it. Delayed due to traffic halting, a number of security drones and police cars speeding past an intersection, and in another five riding the elevator up several floors to it.

The guest suite was her own, lacking any other rooms, a direct link to the lobby, concierge drones, and other benefits.

The door of her room ajar on her approach, Satya brought out and unfolded her projector, sliding along the wall and charging it. Dragging her hand down in front of her face, hardlight emitting in lines across it, materializing a visor she often used in her missions. 

Satya checked her sentries sensors, indicating only one person in the room, caught in one of the more simplified traps she set. Dashing in, projector leveled and charged to fire, she froze at the sight before her, managing to only utter a single fury filled word. “You.”

Hanging there, suspended in a net of hardlight spinning around slowly, surrounded by a trio of sentries, trained and rotating in turn with the figure in the net. Dressed in a university uniform, an optional most days, and necessary during certain ceremonies, the one they wore cut in several places, burned in spots, blood stains in others. Despite their situation, they looked relaxed as one in a hammock, and on the next spin to face Satya, shot a toothy grin. “Symmetra! Didn’t expect to meet you here.”

“Sombra.” 


	4. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th night, a long one, Satya spends some quality time with Sombra.

“What are you doing here?” Satya began to search the room, clearing each and checking to make sure nothing was rummaged through, or planted in her absence.

“Hanging around.” Sombra spoke when Satya passed by, stopping whenever she got out of sight, picking up again without missing a beat when she reappeared. “Obviously.”

“Why didn’t you just, hack your way out my trap.”

“If I did, Sal, Lola, and Carla would zap me. The way you rig these really has gotten better. Plus, you know I like this kind of thing.”

Stopping her search, Satya paused at the mention of names, glancing down at her set of turrets, which had been moving, changing their focus from Satya to Sombra, whenever one spoke. “Did you, name my constructs?”

“Yeah, we really bonded. Show them what we practiced girls.”

In response, each began to ‘hum’ a set of notes, playing a dancing tune Satya enjoyed to move to. Projecting a screen from her prosthetic palm, checking her security systems, Satya sighed seeing the designations for her sentries had changed. “Just. Stay there.”

“Not like I’m going anywhere.”

Satya ran through the rooms a second time, closing the front door, locking it, and placing three additional turrets (Terry, Toto, Velasco). Breaking apart her visor, she waved a hand around the net that held Sombra, most of the lines dispersing, enough for her to drop to the floor.

Landing on her toes in a crouch, Sombra moved to strike a pose as she stood, halting in a jerk, bindings around her wrists, that connected to the roof. Twisting her body to peer at her legs, her ankles were bound in a similar manner together, and to the floor. “Nice as this is, is it really necessary?”

“With you? Always. How long have you been here? In Oasis?” Tapping her projector against her hand, Satya circled Sombra, checking the wounds scattered on her body, most focused around her upper body. Nothing looking to her eye as serious, the number and depth clear that each was a graze of burns, cuts, scrapes, but only just, judging by the state of her uniforms top.

“Long enough, this conference is really something. Did you catch the guest lecture from Efi Oladele? I saw you at the university, but you seemed busy, so I tried to say hi.”

“Of course that was you, were you wearing a wig when you passed by?” Satya put the projector and her purse aside, approaching Sombra and frisking her, from the top down, the jacket of the uniform practically falling apart in her hands.

“I was, great shade of red, I think you would’ve liked me in it. Too bad it got burnt to a crisp.” Sombra didn’t resist the frisk, feigning a mewl, gasp, or a moan whenever Satya drew close to sensitive areas, more so the lower she got.

A sigh was Satya’s only response and putting more pressure the way she squeezed and patted Sombra down near her injuries, enough to make Sombra wince, tugging at her bonds. “All these wounds. Be honest, what are you doing here.”

“Satya, you know me, I find out what others don’t want seen, help people-.”

“When it suits you.” Satya didn’t bother meeting Sombra’s gaze, or pay attention to the tone of her voice, Satya’s sincerity in both tended to be genuine, just never the entire picture.

“-Sure. But it still helps, makes things better for most, or a few. How’d the intel I give you check out?”

Hidden Vishkar files about incidents during her acts as Symmetra, details on her family's ‘disappearance’, a great deal that made the corporation seem corrupt, more than a few linked to Satya indirectly. Yet strangely enough nothing involving Sanjay, despite the fact the two worked together so often, and how he was involved in her acts as Symmetra. “I’m still looking it over. I’m not going to bother asking the legality of this case, give me a reason I shouldn’t turn you over to the authorities. Being the criminal that you are.”

“They’ll probably offer me a citizenship, if they figure out who I am, or kill me if they don’t.” Sombra shrugged, twisting around in her bindings, straining and pulling one leg as far as she could. “Seriously, how strong did you make these? What if I need to go?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when someone’s bladder gets ful-”

“I’m not in the mood for games.” Satya cut Sombra off, twisting her arms back sharply, taking the lines and binding the forearms together, forcing Sombra to her knees.

“Gah, alright, alright. I’ve got a data disc, it’ll make things clear.”

“Where?”

“Left cheek.”

Satya took Sombra’s chin, turning her head to and fro, running a finger across to see if there was any skin colored patches slapped over.

“Lower cheek. Might need to slip under to get a feel.”

Crouching down, Satya practically embraced Sombra, right hand sliding down the back of Sombra’s pants and further, groping until a familiar feel came just by the inner thigh. Tearing off an adhesive patch, Satya backed off, plucking a circular chip, no bigger than her thumb nail on the inside of it.

“The UI is the same as the Oasis pads, check citizen profiles, any will do.”

Satya made a pad from hardlight, inserting the disc, lighting up she was greeted by the Oasis UI just as Sombra said, down to a ‘helpful’ cartoonish camel assistant, that Satya closed with a tap. Bringing up the profiles, clicking on one it brought up a familiar looking profile, the major difference having it be a thoroughly investigated criminal report and background check, rather than the embellished origins and entry to Oasis.

“Satya.”

Illegal experimentation, spoofing data, embezzling funds, violent crimes, abusive acts, restraining orders Satya scrolled and skimmed profile after profile. The crimes, evidence, and accusations throughout each distinct and clear, details would expand if Satya tapped and delved further, videos and photographs included.

“Satya.”

Notes and recommendations for the best way to exploit, apply pressure, or even feed certain habits and personality ‘quirks’ were listed alongside it. Not every citizen listed was a criminal, 1 out of 5, some were just psych evaluations, that still held similar notes.

“Satya.”

Satya quickly reached ministry heads, the founders had ‘N/A’, while the rest were ‘redacted’ or censored. Moira was no exception, save for the fact her file had actual info, information already public from her past.

“Symmetra!”

Satya tore herself away from the pad, staring down at Sombra, who managed to stand to look Satya in the eye.

“Satya. Put down the pad. Breath.”

Looking back at the pad in hand, spider webs of cracks were all over it, where her prosthetic fingers gripped it. Satya took a deep breath, hardly noticing the fact her blood was rushing, and held the pad between her hands.

Crushing it, motes of light scattering and fizzed out, closing both into a fist once it was gone, opening her right, the data disc laid in the center of her palm, enclosed in a transparent hardlight sphere, the size of a golf ball. “If. If all of this is true, it needs to go to the proper authorities.”

“Sure. If there were any that could take on Oasis.” Rolling her eyes, Sombra leaned over, nodding her head at the orbed data. “Only two, maybe three, people in the world I trust with that and two of them are in this room. You. And. Me.”

Satya placed the orb in her prosthetic, opening a small section near the shoulder, a hollow space she made for similar cases.

“Satya, the next thing I tell you, I need you to take very seriously.” Sombra lowered her voice, tilting her head down, starting to shudder, a quiver in her tone.

“What’s wrong?” The revelations momentarily forgotten, Satya grabbed Sombra by the shoulders, eyes once dazed and leagues away, focusing in concern.

“I really, need to use the bathroom.”

Satya’s mouth fell open, closing after Sombra gave it a nudge, a soft headbutt from below. “Fine.”

Changing up the restraints, Satya bound Sombra’s wrists together in front, putting her on a lead, and ankles in a hardlight chain.

“You’re not cutting me loose?”

“Until I verify the data, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Satya tugged on the tether, motioning for Sombra to walk in front, keeping a step or two behind.

“So you’re just going to keep me tied up? Plan on taking me out for a walk in Oasis? You’ll need to get out of here, if you want to even try to check things out, without alerting the powers that be here.” Sombra chatted away, taking care of business in the smaller of the two bathrooms, Satya averting her eyes at the doorway of the bathroom, watching from the corner of her vision, directed upward.

Once finished, Satya led Sombra to the bedroom, she hopped onto the bed, crossing her legs and fingering the chain. Satya paced in front of the bed, under Sombra’s gaze, the lead swaying back and forth.

“Oasis, a city where scientific discovery is without limits.”

Sombra’s voice was loud in Satya’s ears, alongside her own thoughts, idle hands manipulating hardlight energy, gathering strands and trying to make figures she’d done a thousand and one times, again and again.

“As long as you play by their rules, filled with everything one could want, except what some really want.”

Figures collapsed, lines dangling, Satya tossed each aside, trying again and again.

“They’ve got big plans, turn the Tower into a space elevator, make a colony ship drifting in the stars, Oasis itself a giant social science experiment for how they plan.”

Satya went down her repertoire, succeeding at the first she had truly mastered, and the one she found ideal.

“All of it by 2100, or sooner. If they get you on board, you’re a key component according to numbers crunched.”

A triangular dipyramid.

“They know about Symmetra. Blackmail on your last day and meeting.”

Having the figure rest in her prosthetic palm, Sataya stopped holding it in front of Sombra, closing and collapsing it in her fingers. “Enough. I’ll decide in the morning.”

Sombra gave a single nod, covered in still solid hardlight threads, brushing a few off her shoulder. “Okay, think we could order room service then, and maybe break out the first-aid kit?”

Satya got rid of the rest of the leftover pieces, picking up the bedside pad and placing a large order to the concierge, her own stomach giving a quiet rumble. Reaching under the bed and sliding open a drawer, pulling out what was possibly the most comprehensive general first aid kit, and certainly one of the most expensive in the world.

She started to treat Sombra’s wounds, getting on the bed, cutting away and tossing the scraps of clothing too ruined to be of any use, which was most of the top and bottom. The only pieces that were untouched were her bra and panties, white as snow and plain as day. “Rather, reserved for your tastes. How did you get so injured?”

“I was undercover and without my wardrobe. The injuries, let’s just say Oasis data vaults have unconventional defenses.” Sombra flinched with every patch, dab of ointment, and butterfly bandages applied.

“I can see that.” Acid, electrical, chemical, flames, the number and types of wounds Satya managed to recognize and treat, with the contents of the kit was a shock to her. One vial she rolled between her fingers, labeled ‘Z-Plan: For bites and airborne’ she quickly returned to the protective case it was in. “I need to treat your back, roll over.”

“If you get the chance, you should look at some of the stranger project files. Mass drivers and massive wave generators, warp gates and drives, a weather dominator.” Sombra settled on her stomach, hugging a pillow, moving under gentle guidance from Satya.

“Weather-, knowing your tastes, why would you look at that?”

“It was in a file named ‘Wet Dom’. How could I not check it. Speaking of that...”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Satya slapped Sombra’s rear, the prosthetic creating a sharp snap that rang throughout the room, echoed by a yelp from Sombra. “Since I am a doctor, and consider you my patient, no strenuous activity.”

“You’re not even a medical doctor, but you could kiss things better.” Sombra rolled over, putting on a grin and stretching out on the bed, arms above her head and straining the lead, tucking one leg behind the other at an angle. “I hear that works wonders.”  

Closing up the kit and placing it on the floor, Satya let out a low hum at the sight, lightly running her fingers over Sombra’s body, checking the various treated areas from the bottom up, keeping the tether tight in her prosthetic hand. Eliciting a purr from Sombra, Satya brought her right hand to cradle Sombra’s head from the side, leaning over until their faces were only a hair’s breadth away, Satya’s falling and forming a veil over their faces.

Sombra held her breath, eyes closed, snapping open when instead of lips, a finger met her own. The bonds at her wrist briefly going taught, she arched her back and saw Satya had attached it to the headboard above her head. “Oh. Come on.”

Satya patted the side of Sombra’s cheek, tossing her hair back, sliding off of the bed, and checking the pad for the eta of the food. “I’m going to take a shower. Anything else, can wait until that, and food.”

“What about keeping me in your sight? I wouldn’t mind joining you. I could sit on the ivory throne, if you’re worried about me getting wet.”

“I’ll leave the door open, you’ll have Lola keep you company in bed.” Satya transferred one of the turrets in the living room, to the roof of the bedroom, heading back to the main bathroom, picking up a robe and extra towels.

“This isn’t Lola, she blinks in 5 second, Carla here flashes every 3, plus she is way more talkative” Sombra shouted after Satya, the sound of her rustling the sheets and shifting the cushions, mixed in with an occasional muttered curse, or comment to Carla.

Leaving the door open as she said she would, Satya angled a mirror on a stand, having a clear view of Sombra. A whir of a fan, the rush of water, Satya didn’t rush, nor did she take her time, glancing at the reflection every few seconds. Sombra fidgeted in it, stealing more than a few glances to the bathroom, averting her eyes whenever she met Satya’s.

By the time Satya came out of the shower in a robe, a towel wrapped around and on top of her head, a musical tone played throughout the rooms, an alert beeping on the pad, all signaling that the concierge’s food cart had arrived.

Satya headed down the hall to the door, hesitating and picking up her projector, hiding it behind the door as she opened it, the automated cart rolling in, depositing a set of utensils, and covered dishes on a rolling stand. The entire time the turrets still present, tracking the cart, two scanning for bugs and other hidden hardware.

Once it finished and Satya shut the door, she wheeled the food into the bedroom, much to Sombra’s delight, her face lighting up.

“Finally. I’m starving.” Attempting to sit up, Sombra pulled the bond taunt, settling back in a jerk. “Can you change this up, or better yet let me go. It’ll be hard to eat like this, unless you want to feed me.”

“Not this time.” Putting the food at the foot of the bed, Satya came over to Sombra, tapping the wrist bindings, a flash of light filling of the room. “There.”

“Thank yo-” Sombra sat up, attempting to stretch her arms out, halted again, her wrists no longer tied together, but having them cuffed instead. “-u’ve got to be kidding me.”

“That’s the best you’re going to get for now.” Satya opened up the various lids, steam rising in the room in a puff, offering a pair of chopsticks to Sombra.

“Chinese. Nice.” Scooting to the edge and snapping up the chopsticks, Sombra didn’t waste a second digging in. Satya did the same, far less gusto in her actions, sitting an arms length away from Sombra.

The meal went by quietly, Sombra too focused on the food, only commenting on the taste, or mentioning better places to have a certain piece, offering to take Satya when the chance arose. Satya focused on her thoughts, remained silent, idly rolling Carla’s body at times, the turret emitting cheerful chirps, akin to laughter.

“That. Was good.” Sombra fell back towards the end of the meal, patting her stomach, Satya returning having cleared the dishes and leaving them on the stand outside the suite. “Any chance I could wash up?”

“I’ll assist you, it wouldn’t do to get your bandages soaked, or wash away anything already applied.” Putting her hand out to Sombra and lifting her out of bed, Satya brought her along to the bathroom, the guest suite’s sizable enough that it could fit several people.

“Having you wash me? a dream come true.”

Features including odds and ends for various needs. A full size shower, a tiered jacuzzi of a hot tub, wall mounted dispensers that contained high end shampoo, conditioners, bar soap tablets, bombs, Sombra let out a low whistle seeing all of it. “Oasis does not skimp for VIP guests.”

“Any chance I could sit and soak for a bit? My lower bodies mostly clear, I’m sure it’d help my recovery. Even better if you joined me.”

“You’ll sit.” Satya brought out a shower stool, tossing together wash towels, a few complimentary personal hygiene products, into a basin. Snapping her fingers, she striped and nearly shoved Sombra into the shower without fanfare, at a speed that didn’t give her a chance to protest, or joke. “Just not in a tub.”

“You’re no fun.” Sombra sat down, pursed limbs, crossing her arms as best she could in her lap.

Satya tossed her own robe and towel off, emptying the basin and arranging the goods, turning a tap and soaking one of the towels.

“I stand corrected.”

She could feel Sombra’s gaze the entire time on her back, every time Satya bent or crouched down, taking the time to slow down whenever she rose, adding a slight sway or gentle pivot. Satya kept a blank expression, wiping down and washing Sombra, who remained unusually silent, though if her ogling made a sound, Satya imagined the stare alone would be strumming strings, every blink the clack of castanets.

“Did you cut my underwear?” Finishing up and drying off, Sombra stepped out of the shower, glancing down at the remains of her under clothing.

“How else could I get them off so quickly.” Satya snapped her prosthetic fingers, hardlight pulsing, the ends of her index and middle sharpening, another snap and it broke apart, returning to rounded fingertips.

“Neat trick, I’d love to see it again later. What did you have in mind for nightwear?”

“Up to you, what would you prefer.” Taking back up her robe, Satya tied it off in the front, grabbing another dry towel and wrapping her hair once more.

“I wouldn’t mind a top. If we’re sleeping together. Nude is fine.” Sombra did a spin, flicking a few small droplet still stuck to her, stopping to face Satya. “If I’m on the sofa, I’ll take a bottom.”

“A top, I can do.” Satya stepped out, taking and leading Sombra to where packed away were Satya’s personnel clothing, pulling out a silken mauve button up and dressing Sombra. “Given your habits, a sofa would ruin your back. So yes we’re sleeping together. I’m still keeping you close.”

“I can’t wait.”


	5. A Long(er) Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th night, a long one, Satya spends some quality time with Sombra. Mostly in bed.

“Not, what I had in mind.”

Satya rolled onto her right side pulling the covers tight over her bare body, ignoring the pinging sound from Sombra. Tapping away and causing ripples to form on the transparent barrier, that separated her from Satya on the bed, figures lit by the dim glow of it, her prosthetic, and Sombra’s implants.

Bisecting it and forming a rounded bubble on Sombra’s side, the mattress squeaking as she shifted back. “Sleeping in cuffs, cool. Tying me to the bed, that’s fine. But this, seems excessive.”

“Paris, Tokyo, the safe house in Mexico, even the first time we met, you didn’t do this.”

Satya thought back to the encounter, an interception of one of her teleporters, capturing Sombra after the ambush, a lack of resistance, a sharing of files. The times that came after, similar in some ways, differing in others, the intimacy coming in heat of the moments, that just kept smoldering, flaring up when they crossed paths.

It didn’t help that Sombra relentlessly flirted.

Raising her left hand, Satya rapped her knuckles against the barrier, turning opaque in response, Sombra’s voice came out muffled from it. “Satya. What’s wrong? It can’t just be the disc.”

“If you really didn’t want me to ask, you just would’ve gagged me. You’re sleeping with your prosthetic on and projector under your pillow. The biggest tell and the worst thing you subjected me to though, you wanted to sleep at 9.”  

A hush came over the room, rustle of covers and creaking of the mattress, the muted hum of the barrier, the occasional whisper from the ventilation, all seemed louder to Satya in it. She sat up after a few minutes, left hand scraping the barrier, fractures and cracks appearing under her fingers, the entirety shattering with an electric crackle.

On the other side Sombra had her hands behind and cradling her head, one leg bent and the other resting on top, bobbing in the air. “Took you long enough. I’m all ears.”

“And as I promised before.” Sombra sat up, pinching her thumb and index finger together, drawing a line over her lips. “You can confide in me with confidence.”

“I’m conflicted. Not just about Oasis.” Satya pinched the line, the ends drifting free and burning away. “My loyalty to Vishkar, the corruption within it, in this city, everywhere according to your views.”

“Not everywhere. Been seeing a few okay, maybe misguided, people.” Sombra sidled over to sit by Satya, patting her thigh “I’m probably not the best to judge though.”

“I want to change the reality of the situation. The more I think about it, the more that happens, it all points to me severing ties to Vishkar.” Leaning her head on Sombra’s shoulder, Satya began to make a standard Vishkar skyscraper in her palm out of hardlight. “Not all of it is bad, if I could just reshape it as easily as this, and still be a part of it...”

Satya started to change the structure, to one of her own design, stopping when Sombra drew a single finger through the middle, a nail extended, pink sparks fizzling where it passed, collapsing the construct.

“It wouldn’t be easy. Better to bring it all down and build from the ground up. But, I’ll support whatever choice you make in the end, except if you just keep being Symmetra the Vishkar pawn.” Sombra planted a quick peck on top of Satya’s head, quickly dropping back on the cushions, sending her almost tumbling onto Sombra’s chest. “Plus, my offer still stands.”

“The one where I run off with you?” Recovering from the sudden absence, Satya leaned back, joining Sombra, putting more of her back against the headboard, staying upright. “Agents of our own accord, partners doing as we see fit?”

“Yup. Most people think I’m Sombra, the ‘hacker collective’, making that true as a duo wouldn’t be bad. You’d look good in my colors too.”

“We’d have matching uniforms?” Satya slid down, turning to her side and propping her head up on an arm, rubbing the edge of Sombra’s sleeve between closed fingers.

“You’ve got to represent.” Sombra shifted to face Satya, gently taking her hand, spreading out the fingers, fawning over it. “First thing would be doing your nails, maybe a tattoo or two...”

Massaging the palm, acting like a she was giving Satya a pedicure, Sombra traced a finger around, making out tattoos and describing designs. Satya welcomed the distraction, letting Sombra do as she pleased for a while, recoiling when she suddenly kissed the back of it. In the exact same spot as Moira’s own days ago, Satya couldn’t help but have her eyes wide, the feel of Sombra’s lips even similar.

“Ah. Too much?” Sombra let go, hesitant hands hovering near Satya’s.

“No.” Shaking her head, Satya brought up two of her fingers, making a scissoring motion along the wrist bindings, cutting it away, taking one of Sombra’s left hand. Holding and kissing the inside where only a faint red line marked where it was bound, nuzzling the palm and casting a sidelong gaze to Sombra. “Not enough.”

Frisky and free, Sombra wasted no time, eagerly raising her hands to cup Satya’s head, drawing close and locking lips. When the tip of Sombra’s tongue came, Satya was more than receptive, eyes closed and focusing on the sensations. Using her left, she pulled away the covers, nearly dragging it to the floor, her right slipping down and to the side of Sombra’s hip.

Turning her body and pushing Sombra, urging her to do the same.

Satya ended up underneath Sombra without breaking contact, legs bent by one of Satya’s thighs, pressing and rubbing it. She brought her free hand from the covers, undoing a few of the buttons of Sombra’s top, tugging at the sides. Loosening it enough to reach under and caress her breasts, fingers gliding across, circling around tips, growing stiff at the touch.

Moving her prosthetic on the hip, guiding it down and kneading part of her rear, rounding the thigh and sliding towards Sombra’s crotch. Both hands occupied and working blind, Satya could still add little touches, breaking off for a second, she softly struck her thumb across the tips of her fingers lined up together. She felt the surge of energy, a growing heat emanating from them, laying them flat, pushing it back against Sombra.

She didn’t show any reaction at first to the sudden warmth amid them, once Satya’s touch came, it made Sombra break off, a soft sigh on their lips.

Turning to a yelp when the then nearly burning digits formed a V, her clit at the vertex betwixt the fingers. Jerking erect, hands falling to Satya’s shoulder, a damp streak was left behind on her thigh where Sombra had been.

Satya slid down the labia, rising to circle the clit at times, or keeping her palm and the focus lens on it. Whenever it initially touched, Satya would feel a dull shock, listening to Sombra’s pitch rise in response, quivering in the brief instance.

Her initial yelp growing into a moan, Sombra began to ease back on top, pressing her hips down, against Satya, arms slipping underneath to hold her shoulders.

Satya kept up her movements, letting Sombra control the pace at first, moving her thigh and hand to get a better angle. Her free hand she switched to Sombra’s hips, letting it drift on to her back when she lowered herself, tracing figure eights along her spine and the implants, avoiding any earlier injured areas.

Smirking whenever Sombra’s back would arch, during the dragging of nails on her skin, or pressure on the metallic surfaces. Sombra sank further down, her head nearly burrowing into the crook of Satya’s neck, lips partially kissing, teeth scraping the skin more often than not.

At that point Satya was thankful that her prosthetic had the features it did, managing to free enough of it from the embrace, and curling a finger in Sombra’s opening, a second quickly joining it in strokes.

Sombra reacted by biting, hard at first, softening with the rhythm Satya slowly went into.

Satya waited until some of the tension had drained, giving a flick of her left wrist, changing her hand slightly, heat flaring in her fingers again as it materialized a new shape. It only drew out a choked grunt from Sombra at first, turning to an eager hum at the additions, once hardened. Heat fading, Satya made use of what she’d formed, ridges and bumps, the ends extending a tad for her fingers.

Picking up the pace and groaning when Satya matched it, Sombra managed to raise her head, loosing a breathless whisper, staring down . “M-may I-?”

“You may.” Satya responded in a similar tone, keeping her voice more level, and in a split second pain blossomed around her right shoulder and by the left blade, where Sombra had stabbed her nails in, sliding of the prosthetic on one side, until it met flesh.

Sombra letting out a wordless cry, shuddered on top, her full weight resting on Satya, rolling to the side once the last coursed through, one arm still tucked under.

Satya rose, reclining at an angle, clustering a few cushions to support her back, tilting her head to see the aftermath. Left thigh soaked, the sheets damp in spots around it from Sombra mostly, some further up was on Satya. Rotating and stretching her prosthetic wrist, flexing and spreading the fingers, she smiled at how it still remained loose and and showed no wear or tear; the maintenance sessions results shining in that moment.

Next to her Sombra had eyes half-lidded, flickering for a second, a soft purr of pleasure escaping. Rising on her side, focus returning after a brief stretch of the limbs, Sombra slumped sideways, halfway on Satya’s lap, arms crossed head resting tilted to one side. “I wanted to make you feel better. Not the other way around.”

“This did, if you care to be more direct. I suggest you be quick. There’s a few things I’d like to do, before the night is through.” Satya feigned a yawn, earning a mischievous grin from Sombra, who moved her grip to Satya’s legs, parting them and lowering her head.

Sombra’s last words came mumbled, before she stuck out her tongue. “Of course I’ll be quick.”

She was anything but.


	6. Booms, Buildings, Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn of the 5th day.   
> A rude awakening and a perilous hour.

Satya woke to a thunderous chain of explosions, distant and muffled, but feeling the effects when the building began to shudder. Alarms and sensors blared in response, security shutters and similar falling over the windows and doorways, Satya went for her projector, throwing up a dome shield, cursing under her breath for leaving her prosthetic aside, charging on the nightstand after the night’s activities.

Beside her and pressing close under the barrier, the dark room lit by the pale blue glow, Sombra sat up, opening a few screens in front of her, accessing the various systems of Oasis with one hand, the other rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Fuck!” Sombra’s first word once the shaking subsided and noise had died down, from the explosions and cacophony of alerts that rang through the room, reassured Satya that it wasn’t a dream.

Part of her wished it was, that she was still sleeping peacefully on her left side facing Sombra, right arm wrapped around holding her close. Sombra holding Satya tight in turn, head tucked underneath her chin.

Instead she dropped the shield, glaring at Sombra, leveling the projector at her.

Glancing away from her screens, Sombra shook her head, pressing a hand over her chest where her heart was. “Satya, I swear. This time it wasn’t me.” 

Satya began to reply, pausing when a cheery tone rang out through speakers in the room, a feminine voice, tinged by an electric crackle came out. 

“Attention, Oasis is under a level 2E lockdown, all inhabitants are advised to remain indoors in secure areas, or report to the nearest shelter if possible. All experiments and projects have been suspended, proper personnel and failsafes are active for any that are sensitive at this time. For specified-”

Suddenly cutting out with a sharp whine, Sombra moved her fingers together mimicking a mouth, her own miming ‘blah’ a few times, eyes scanning through text on one of her displays. “The rest doesn’t concern us, and what it won’t say, is that explosions damaged the grid at 5:30 am, things are going haywire, and Oasis has been caught with its pants down.”

Reading over her shoulder what seemed to be an urgent message sent to all ministry heads, Satya picked out a few key phrases, ‘media blackout’, ‘extended lockdown’, and ‘jam unauthorized communications’. Satya reached for her limb, attaching it and stretching briefly, stiff fingers loosening and joints clicking as it did. “Anything regarding the hotel?”

“Nothing specific, but according to a message going through, water, power, and concierge services are up and running. Some things are on a timer though and guests aren’t supposed to leave.” Sombra pushed her screens to the side, taking up the hotel pad, tapping away at the menus. “In that case, I’m ordering food.”

“Just let me know if anything comes up.” Satya let out a soft sigh, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, picking up a set of clothing she’d already prepared, sticking her head out once she’d was inside. “If you try to escape-.”

“I won’t, at least not until I’ve eaten.” Sombra eased back into the ped, swiping away at the pad, and managing her own displays hovering around her.

Quickly washing her face, donning a black sports bra and briefs to match, Satya pushed aways her worries at the situation, moving methodically. A chime came from the front door, just as Satya had formed a hardlight hair, snapping it shut over strands gathered into a ponytail.

“Satya, mind getting it? Even with everything, I don’t think a drone seeing me would be a good idea.”

Satya stepped out to stare at Sombra, still on the bed, eyes pleading and lower lip sticking out slightly. “Fine, I hope you at least ordered enough for both of us.”

“Of course I did, just make sure they brought the extra bacon.”

Making her way down the hall, lights flickering to life in her path, Sombra calling after her, Satya went to the door empty handed and under dressed, the security gate over the front sliding back while she rounded the corner. She hesitated when it swung open, tensing up at the sight of a four wheeled cart, loaded with small amenities, robotic limbs attached all around it, waving in the air.

“Housekeeping.” Chirping in a robotic tone, the single rotating camera in front locked on to her, suddenly charging forward towards Satya, the limbs spinning around and flailing in all directions.

She dodged to the side, gathering energy and lashing out, delivering a charged open hand strike, that sent it tilting on two wheels, nearly toppling it. Pulling back, Satya was yanked off her feet, one of the claw arms latching onto her wrist, the weight and momentum dragging her with it. Both fell to the floor, Satya bouncing back up, strained to free her arm, the strength in the drone’s own shocking her. 

Parrying or dodging the cart’s limbs, striking out at her blindly it seemed, the whir of a camera spinning in front louder, than the clanks and hums from the joints and motors.

Satya tore off the entire arm that’d clamped onto her, earning a few shallow cuts, scrapes, and what she had little doubt. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she gathered and formed a crude construct over her arm, little more than a head of a hammer, rearing back to slam it into the cart. 

She froze mid-way when the the drone’s arms fell limp, Sombra from the side had purple lines of light coming from her fingertips linked to it, walking over to crouch beside it. “Thought that was too fast. Why don’t you finish getting dressed? I’ll keep an eye out and figure what’s up with this.”

“You’re unarmed.”

“You know that’s not true, besides, if I die from some janitorial drone, at least it’ll be a clean death.” Sombra rose, making a shooing motion, not stopping until Satya made her way back the bedroom.

Satya came back in her Vishkar suit, her purse converted to a waist pack, tucked just above the small of her back, she had her typical items within, the prototype projector the only thing out of the norm. Heading back, what greeted her in the living room, a fully dressed Sombra standing in her usual colors and outfit, equipment and side arm strapped on her waist, and on her back a runner’s backpack.

In the short time she was out of sight, Sombra had also managed to fix her hair, and apply just the hint of makeup around her eyes as far as Satya could see. “I’ve got good and bad news.”

Satya didn’t bother asking how, spotting In the floor an open compartment, filled with emergency supplies, some suited for fires, others for floods. One opened piece, a hard contained marked ‘emergency canoe’ had been gutted. “Go on.”

“Bad news, you’re going to want to change. Turns out the entire drone networks been hacked, and set to target you. That includes security, construction, traffic.” Sombra projected a slideshow of schematics and pictures, ending with a live street map of Oasis, showing the hotel and swarms of red dots starting to heads to it. 

Opening her projector and powering it, Satya adjusted the moving pieces, squeezing the trigger and hearing a satisfying hum of it charging. “I can’t stay here in that case, too many bystanders would get involved.”

“Lucky for you, the good news is, they’re programmed only to attack things that interfere, and have crappy recognition settings. Change how you look, and you should be able to sneak by, for awhile at least.”

“Can’t you reprogram the swarm?”

“I could, but it’d take too long, and I haven’t had breakfast.” Rummaging through the emergency supplies, Sombra brought out packs of rations, pulling out a foil wrapped bar, peering at the nutritional and ingredient printing on the back of it. “You want my advice, avoid Vishkar stuff, and look like a Minister, if you can manage.”

Satya nodded, stripping parts of her suit off, she thought back to the ministers she’d met, the uniforms and more interesting regalia. Gathering threads hardlight, she began to weave and form it around her limbs, ending by gathering up her hair, materializing a helmet to cover half her head, and adding a translucent teal cloth to wave in the back.

“Impressive, got a name for it-?” The finished product of predominantly white and gold, brought out a low whistle from Sombra, she took out the cart’s camera, training it on Satya. “-And you register as a possible ministry head according to this.”

“Lotus comes to mind. Do you have a suggestion for how I could escape?” Satya activated her HUD, indicators for communication, maps, and other features. Greyed and dulled out among the blue icons and lines, all of which she had expected, given the lack of Vishkar resources set in Oasis.

“I do. We, should head to the docks, the drones don’t work well over water, and plenty of ways to make our escape from there.” Tossing the camera behind her, Sombra went towards the closed off windows, scraping her nails across the armored coverings. “We should focus on getting out of here first, I locked the floor down, but the hotel drones are persistent.”

“We? I thought you preferred being in the shadows, going with me would put you in the spotlight it seems.” Satya stood by Sombra, watching from her nails pulses of vibrant violet energy surge throughout the wiring, lighting up across the panes.

“I do, but I also prefer to help my friends.” Opening up the window, the gust of wind tossed Sombra’s hair wildly, turning her back to it, and facing Satya. “Besides, I can hide in your vast. Shadow.”

Sombra tossed a translocator beacon behind her, reaching over to Satya’s helm in the same motion, cupping the side of her face in one hand. “For good luck.”

Pecking Satya’s cheek that was exposed in the helm, she felt a static shock, her HUD flaring and flashing Sombra’s skull symbol, information pouring into it, down to # of drones in play (a great deal), and map markers to the docks.

Sombra backed off, sticking her arms out in a T-pose, and diving backwards from the open window. If it hadn’t been the third time she’d seen Sombra pull off such a stunt, Satya would’ve bothered to look down, but by this time she knew full well that Sombra would be using her camo to its full extent.

Satya set off on a ramp of light, forming it under her path with the projector in one hand, at an angle and using her prosthetic to steady her descent. 

Sparks kicking up where it trailed after, dissolving the hardlight construct, and cycling some of the energy back. Satya was running off battery, instead of wirelessly to the grid like she normally would in Vishkar controlled, or pre-planned mission areas.

From her vantage point, Satya could see the streets lined with drones, all heading to the hotel in a relentless march, crushing cars, trampling stands, and shattering glass on the march. She opened up a line to Sombra, a circular skull icon lighting up, a mic icon overlaid on it. “Sombra, won’t the other drones attack the hotel once they reach it?”

“Once the hotel one’s search the room, which should be by now, it’ll alert the rest and they’ll start doing a grid search. One we can easily avoid.”

Satya couldn’t hear a rush of wind, or rumbling mechanical footsteps over Sombra’s mic, instead there was the sound of hissing water, clanging metal, and what she could swear was a chop on a cutting board. “Where are you right now?”

“Taking a different route, I can’t fly through the sky like you. See you on the ground.”

The line cut, Satya turned her attention to where she was going, skating down to an alley, following Sombra’s markers. Making her way through Oasis, Satya barely saw any hints of anyone in the early morning, the only lights from emergency ones guiding towards shelters, fires and the smoke from the explosions, and the dim glow of drones in all shapes and sizes on the move.

Sombra kept a consistently spotty amount of communication, chiming into advise and warn Satya, but never in sight.

Things went fairly smoothly for a few minutes, until Satya’s ears picked up the sounds of a fight, a series of shouts, and bellowing she could only recall from history vids.

An old Crusader call, famed in history during the first Omnic Crisis.

“Satya, you’ll want to take a left up ahead, avoid the battle.”

“I want to see for my own eyes, besides they might need help I can provide.” Heading to the right and ignoring Sombra, only getting a grunt of annoyance in return, Satya made her way to the source. Seeing it from afar, she hesitated at the sight of the scene, in part from awe and in fear.

Standing tall in the middle of an intersection, a makeshift barricade on either side from wrecks of cars and scrap of drones, a few figures held the line against a march of machines. Ones she recognized from the gala, they seemed to be protecting an overnight double decker bus filled with people, being escorted out on a path to a shelter.

Reinhardt, armored in Crusader gear, swinging his hammer relentlessly side to side, halting and smashing a wave of traffic barricade bots. “Too easy!” 

“Watch where you’re swinging!” Torbjörn behind him, on top of piles of scrap in his own set of gear, setting up turrets, and firing a rivet gun into the crowds.

Escorting the people and providing cover at times with a shield, Brigitte in her own set of armor, looked to be blocking any stray fire from the defensive units, or rock flung from a construction drone. Rocketing the head of a flail to any bot that managed to get past the barricade. Next to her doing similar, Dr. Ziegler used a side arm to shoot down a few.

Past them and the barricade, the flash of electricity and the sudden rise of icy walls would come, followed quickly by an armed and armored gorilla, and a frosted climatologist appearing out of the blue. Leaping in and out, disrupting the flow or drawing fire, both seemed to be herding the drones, collapsing and blocking off parts of the street.

Still overwhelming in number, to Satya it looked as if the group was hanging on by a thread. “We should help them.”

“You can’t, the second you start making waves, you’ll draw all kinds of fire to them. The drones are after you remember?”

“But they’re not after you, can’t you do something?” Satya clenched her fist, looking around in her visor at the various buildings that lined the streets, the majority seemingly abandoned and broken in the chaos.

“I’m doing plenty already, hacking network nodes in our path, disrupting patrols. Just get going.” On Satya’s HUD, an arrow lit up and pinged the way, Sombra’s skull icon attached to it.

“I will.” Dashing in the opposite direction, Satya bee lined to a back door of 4-storied office building, running along and materializing sentries along the way.

“What’re you doing?!”

“Of all the things I am, an architect is one of them. I’m going to get the drones to come to me, and collapse this building on them.” Satya ordered her sentries to fire their lasers, having each drill at certain angles, while she made her way to the roof.

“You’re joking right? You can’t be that loco.” Sombra’s voice was tinged with worry, interrupted on occasion by her labored breathing, and the buzz of energy that Satya recognized came from her using a beacon.

Reaching the rooftop and making her way to the edge, Satya had a clear view of the streets, spotting the barricade and seeing those there closing ranks, nearly being swept away by the drones. Satya retracted her helm, forming a wide open cone in her hands, raising it to her mouth. “Over here! Dr. Satya Vaswani!”

The bots paused in unison further in the back, Satya could practically hear the various camera eyes and sensors zooming in and focusing in on her, the sound of her heart beat loud in her ears. The tide shifted, the swarms flocking to the building Satya stood upon, a hail of varied fire peppering where she was.

Satya turned her back, donning her helmet, Sombra’s voice inside of it coming on at full blast.

“-ut the skies!”

Wincing at the burst of noise, Satya turned her head, the HUD lighting up and marking the sky line around her as military grade recon drones. A rain of fire in lines struck near Satya, setting her off on full sprint to the other end of the roof. On her display she had a crude mapped out version of the building, the flood of robots on it, the progress of the buildings collapse.

Satya set off her sentries below, once it neared completion, detonating each in a burst of energy, enough to cause the entire structure to shudder, and begin tilting to one side. Running now uphill, under fire, Satya leapt off the roof, to slide down one side, the pinging of projectiles on her shields ringing loud in her ears.

The sound of it shattering made her wince.

An impact around her left shoulder set her stumbling, enough to send her into a roll down the collapsing structure, crashing through a broken window. Satya fell backwards, time for a second slowing in her eyes, the pain from her shoulder dull, but other senses sharpening.

“No!” Sombra’s shout came across the helms speakers, echoed by Sombra herself, materializing out of thin air, mid leap to Satya, arms outstretched.

Slamming against the floor, that was rapidly turning into a wall of the structure, Satya gasped, the wind knocked out of her, not helped by Sombra diving and embracing. A stab of pain came by the small of her back, followed by a lurch and tilt of her perspective, flashes and motes of light blinding her gaze.

It was strangely familiar to Satya, comparable to when she teleported, though far more nauseating. The scenery changed, to Satya staring up at a clear sky, the light of the rising sun peeking in her view over Sombra’s shoulders. Satya no longer heard the noises of a building breaking down, of gunfire and metallic feet, the thundering of her heart still roaring in her ears, but the rest replaced by the sounds of water lapping against stone.

Time and pain rushing back in, Satya watched Sombra get up, flipping over and rummaging through her backpack, she brought out a capped clear vial, the contents emitting a soft blue glow.

Sombra flicked it open, turning Satya onto her right side, and in moments she felt a brief sting by the wound, followed by a cool and gentle numbing.

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Heaving Satya onto a shoulder, draping her right arm over, Sombra rose shakily, stumbling for a moment, before continuing by the waterside.

Satya’s vision grew hazy, focus coming and going, throughout her body she started to notice the trickle of blood in spots. A lance of pain whenever she put weight on her left knee, and the lack of her handheld projector in her left hand, the arm itself limp at her side. 

She wasn’t sure when the two stepped on to a dock, only noticing they’d boarded a boat at the rocking of the water, her own consciousness ebbing and flowing in a tide. Bringing her to the helm and putting her down upright by some seating behind it, Sombra went to the controls, fingers dancing across, and in seconds the boat rumbled to life, moving away on the water

Satya tried to say something, tongue leaden and jaw tight, her body listing to the side against her will. In her gaze, darkness crept at the edges, seeing Sombra rushing over, a medical kit in hand, her voice dull and distant.

Tensing up, she turned away, backing off from Satya in her narrowing view. taking Sombra’s place, a taller lankier figure came in. Crouching down to stare into Satya’s eyes, their mouth formed words she could not hear, her mind struggling to read the lips, only able to focus on one feature of the face.

The last thing she saw before her consciousness slipped away, were two mesmerizing mismatched eyes. 


	7. The Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5th evening, talks are had, wounds are treated.

“News from Oasis has been slim, what is known is that a series of explosions and malfunctioning drones caused chaos in the early morning Thursday, during the annual week long scientific conference it has become famed for…”

“No deaths have been reported, though the list of people injured during this incident is high, and the list of people missing is low. On it wanted for questioning are two former Vishkar scientists, through leaked footage it is speculated that they were behind-.”

“-through heroic efforts of former Overwatch members and ‘adventurer’ Brigitte Lindholm, personnel accounts that have trickled through, praise these 6 as having played a vital role in protecting Oasis, and ensuring the safety of the citizens. Despite their history and through social media, they’ve stated that this was not an Overwatch operation, that it has not reformed, and that they were just in the right place, at the right time.”

“Sources say that no conventional weaponry was used by citizens or conference guests during the incident.”

“The most famed among the missing is Dr. Satya Vaswani, Vishkar researcher and Architect, wanted for questioning as well. Accounts leaked put her in-.”

Lids heavy and mouth dry, Satya was slow to rouse, the aches and pains that made themselves known throughout her body. It shouted that rest was required, but her mind was already rushing to rise, memories flooding in. 

She didn’t recognize the feel of the bed she was in, ears picking up on what sounded like news programs, the soft susurrus of the sea, and the sound of someone else sleeping soundly in the background. Managing to crack her eyes open, blinking away a blurred vision, Satya initially thought she was in a hospital room by the gown she was in and equipment nearby, evidence proving her wrong mounting the further she looked.

The most apparent being hospital beds weren’t usually so big, had a quality of actual comfort, and certainly weren’t shared by three people.

Satya always imagined her first time being part of a trio in a bed would be far more enjoyable.

On her right gently curled around Satya above the covers by her lap, Sombra rested on her side in the dimly lit room, wearing a matching gown and covered in a few new bandages, despite the circumstances her expression was one of ease, that warmed Satya’s heart. 

To her left sitting fully dressed in the uniform of a doctor, Moira idly viewed several screens projected in front of the bed, minimizing and collapsing it once she noticed Satya. “Satya, I didn’t expect to see you again in a bed so soon, especially as a patient.”

“Oasis, is it-?” Managing to croak out a word, Satya debated on trying to sit up, mulling over ways to do so without waking Sombra.

“The first thing you ask, it’s not about you, or those nearby, but about the city and the condition? How quaint.” Moira snickered, reaching for the night stand,cluttered with odds and ends, and coming back holding a plastic cup of water w/ a straw, an electronic whir following the back of the bed beginning to rise.

Putting Satya up in a semi-Fowler’s position, Sombra miraculously slept on, her only reaction to the shift was to draw closer. Satya accepted the water, taking a small sip to wet her lips, swishing it around her mouth.

“Oasis is fine, your gamble paid off and threw the drones into chaos. At a personnel cost, shrapnel, fractures, a gunshot wound, I can bore you with the details later. You’ll be happy to know, that if it was anyone else you’d take ages to recover. You should be fine in a day or so.” Tending to Satya, Moira brought out a damp cloth next, wiping Satya’s face down with care once given a nod.

“Sombra?”

“She’s fine. Researchers say sleeping together works wonders on stress and recovery rates. She didn’t even need the gown, but she thought you’d feel at ease seeing her in it.” Shaking her head and taking Satya’s hand, Moira pat the back of it, getting up and straightening out her clothing. “I’m sure you have dozens of questions, one more, then we can deal with the rest once you’ve eaten something.”

Satya didn’t feel hungry, but she couldn’t recall when she last ate, putting the thought aside she mulled over the multitude of questions racing in her head.  Pausing and glancing down at Sombra, brushing a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. “How do you two know each other?”

“We’ve an arrangement, similar to what you have with her I believe, the biggest difference being time spent, and how often we work together.” 

Silent at the answer, Moira left the room when Satya didn’t reply after a few seconds, fingers softly running through Sombra’s hair, causing her to pull closer. Still deep in thought, Moira returned carrying a tray, the smell of wafting over enough to make Satya’s stomach rumble, the noise loud enough to cause Sombra to stir.

“Not the best thing suited for an evening meal, but I’m one to consider breakfast the first thing you eat after waking.” Moira flipped metal legs from underneath the stray, setting it down over Satya’s lap, nudging Sombra out of the way, who began to stretch rolling over in the bed. On it a glass of orange juice, water, and a bowl of oatmeal that had spoon on the side, a dab of honey and sprinkle of cinnamon clear on top.

Sitting up on her knees, sticking her chest out and making a V of her arms, Sombra yawned, looking to Satya, then Moira, and back to Satya’s tray. “Breakfast in bed, nice.”

Reaching for the spoon, recoiling when Moira stuck a nail out, delivering a sharp jab, Sombra clutched her hand to her chest, a eyes wide and mouth agape. “Dr. O’Deorain! How could you to a patient?”

“I never called you that, you didn’t need treatment for those issues. If you’re hungry you’re more than familiar with the ship’s kitchen.” Moira crossed her arms, thumbing to the hallway she’d gone down earlier. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you stocking it.”

“That was for Satya, besides, I wasn’t going to eat her food, I thought I’d help her.” Sombra took the spoon up again, mixing the contents of the bowl with care, raising it upward and blowing over it, her hand hovering underneath, bringing it towards Satya. 

Satya watched the exchange, a bemused grin tugging at the edge of her lips, that suddenly found a spoon nearly thrust through them. Meeting Sombra’s gaze, her eyes almost twinkling full of sincerity and care, Satya brought her mouth around it, taking it in hand at the same time. “I can feed myself just fine.”

Sombra golf clapped, hopping off the bed and heading for the kitchen. “Be right back, going to get some real food.”

Seeing Sombra skip away, Satya turned her attention to Moira, who took up a seat on the bed again, facing Satya.

“Since she’s awake, best to ask what you can, while you can.”

“Won’t you be missed in Oasis?”

Moira shook her head, crossing her legs, and resting her hands in her lap. “I’m not part of the core council that runs Oasis, I tend to be away on business trips, something they are well aware of.”

“So they won’t question why you didn’t act during the explosions?” Satya took another spoonful, taking her time between each to listen to Moira.

“I’m a heavy sleeper and this room is soundproof when I want it to be.”

“Why did you take me with you and where are we headed?” Satya set her utensil down, waving a hand at the interior of the room. “From the looks of things you could have treated me at sea, then took me back to Oasis.”

“We’re on a course for Mumbai, from there you can easily chart a course wherever you desire.” Moira picked up a pad on the nightstand, swiping and bringing up a chart of the ocean, showing in dotted lines the various routes of vessels commercial and private. Centered on a ship icon labeled ‘Raven Caws’, it had data such as wind and ship speed, weather, and an eta to Mumbai. “For why you’re with us, Sombra is better suited to explain.”

Moira’s words seemed well timed, Sombra’s returned heralded by a sizzling skillet, and a few other dishes balanced in her arms, in a manner that’d made it seem like she had sprouted an extra arm just to carry it all. 

Dressed in a slimmed down version of her usual outfit, marked by bare arms and lack of a jacket. “Oasis sucks, but they have some decent chorizo.” 

Potatoes, grilled vegetables, meats, eggs, and utensils , it all earned a questioning raise of the brow from Satya, an expression Sombra responded by grinning wide. “Raided the kitchens before we left, their take out containers are really advanced.”

Moira didn’t say a thing or react beyond bringing out hover trays from underneath the bed, sending them floating for Sombra to place things down. “So, what am I explaining?”

“Why Satya is here with us, instead of locked away in some hospital or locked away in a cell.” Taking up a fork and picking over the food, Moira elbowed Sombra when she drew near.

“Hmph. Leaving me with the hard part.” Sitting down opposite of Moira, loading up a plate in one fluid motion as she did, Sombra chewed a chunk of chorizo before speaking again, waving a knife and fork about. “What Oasis isn’t saying, is that they know for sure the former Vishkar scientists are behind everything. They think you helped them escape, wanted to take care of you quietly, and not in a good way. That, or capture you and make the rest of your stay very unpleasant.”

Sombra drew the back of the knife across her throat in the air, stabbing at a wedge of potato. “They think that you and the other two, where actually working on behalf of Vishkar in secret, and are putting the screws on Vishkar.”

Piercing bits of the meal, Sombra offered them to Satya, shrugging and eating it, speaking after every swallow. “Which is true in a way, they are working under Korpal, so to throw them off, he’s pushing you under the bus. Saying that you’re really a Talon agent, and putting the blame on that organization for the other two as well.”

“He already knows Oasis has info about you acting as Symmetra, so he’s taking advantage of the situation to get rid of a compromised ‘tool’. His words, not mine.” Sombra freed a hand, fingers dancing through the air and changing the nearby display to show messages, text, audio, and video between Vishkar HQ and Oasis throughout the day. /span>

“I bet by tomorrow a big news story will come out about the set up, your assets will be frozen, maybe not that hidden personnel nest egg account you have, and you’ll be wanted everywhere. If you’d stayed in Oasis, you’d just be a sitting duck.” Polishing off a plate of scrambled eggs and refilling it with other foods around, Sombra hesitated for a moment, a fork half raised to her mouth. “Oh, still not sure of all the other reasons for the attack.” 

Satya slowly and calmly ate her meal, listening and viewing the slide show Sombra skimmed over of proof and details. Moira remained quiet, spearing and eating the food, her own gaze rarely wavering from Satya or the screens.

Bowl emptied, Satya pushed it and the tray away, using her arm for support to sit up, her voice coming out level and clear. “I see. Thank you for the information. Dr. O’Deorain, where is my prosthetic?”

“Safely stowed away, Sombra and I agreed you having it nearby, would cause issues before you’re fully recovered.” Moira began to clear the dishes, stacking them by size, and heaping each onto trays.

“Sensible. Sombra, could I get the info you’ve shared onto a pad? I’d like to take my time alone, to review it.”

“Done and done.” Sombra took out a pad from the stand by her, gathering the floating displays and bundling it into a decahedron of light, depositing it into the pad’s screen. 

Offering it to her, Satya took it, setting it aside and giving a grateful nod. “I’ll read through it later, for now I’m feeling tired again.”

“We’ll leave you to rest.” Moira got up, pushing or ordering the various hover trays towards the kitchen.

“If you want some compan-ow, ow, hey!” Sombra scooted closer to Satya for second, rearing back when Moira grabbed and tugged at an ear.

“Doctor’s orders, bed rest, alone tonight.” 

The two leaving the room, once the door shut the lights darkened, the bed whirring and sinking back flat, Satya let the world fall away.


	8. The Voyage (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 6th day.   
> Talks of Talon, plans, and pieces.

“Are the two of you part of Talon?” Satya’s first question once the morning pleasantries were passed and a meal (sandwiches) had been brought to the room, left Sombra in stunned silence, and Moira in a pensive pause. The two were dressed as they were the day before, little changes to it showing a new set of clothes, Satya found herself again in a set of scrubs, Moira’s this time, the sleeves and legs rolled, barefoot on the carpeted floor.

“What makes you think that?” Sombra found her voice first, putting her food down on a plate, sitting cross legged on the bed, laced her fingers together, resting her head on top, supporting her arms on her legs.

“What I read, or didn’t read in all the files you gave before and yesterday, that appeared to have been carefully edited, to omit mentions of key figures.” Pacing in front of the bed, Satya spun a web of hardlight threads between her fingers, making precise shapes, changing it during every pass. “I suspect Sanjay is part of it, or at least using Talon for mutual gains. The evidence and intel he provided is already suspect in the news, and what you’ve given me makes it seem clear.”

A restless slumber, fevered dreams, led Satya to wake early, studying that files given, and watching news programs. Sombra proved right when breaking news came in, from Vishkar and Oasis in regards to the incidents, a great deal of blame being placed on Satya from the start.

“We work with Talon, when are interest align. Otherwise we’re free agents.” Moira snickered, sitting next to Sombra, leaned on her shoulder, turning to her with an open palm. “Seems I won the wager.”

“We bet on how quickly you’d catch on.” Sombra answered Satya’s questioning gaze, handing over a credit chit to Moira. “And you’re right about Sanjay, in a way you’ve been working with Talon to unknowingly.”

“Of course I did.” Bitterness dripped from Satya’s tone, letting out a troubled sigh. “Is there any other vital information you have pertaining to me, that I should know of my false reality?”

Moira shrugged, examining the nails on one hand, fingers bent, still using Sombra as an armrest. “I’m here for support and little else, any information you’re looking for would be up Sombra’s alley.”

“Nothing comes to mind right now.” Sombra did a shrug of her own, sitting up and lifting Moira’s hand down, keeping the nails directed away. In the short span of time Satya had done two more laps, made an intricate set of pyramids within pyramids, wearing a pattern in the floor from her pacing where her heels dug deep. “What are your stakes in helping me, in being so honest?”

Sharing a look, Sombra jabbed Moira’s side, getting one in return, significantly harder to send her tilting to the side. “Geez, alright. We and a few others in Talon it see it like this, Sanjay's treating you like a sacrificial pawn, but instead of getting taken off the board, which would be a waste. This is a chance for a promotion to a queen instead.”

“Negotiations happened with the top brass in Talon, decided to give you a fighting chance, to see what you’re made of. Take down Sanjay and come out on top, you get your place in Vishkar and one in Talon, to lead as you will. Or don’t, what you do is up to you.” Sombra brought up a screen, displaying a scoreboard, Satya’s and Sanjay’s names and headshots above two rows, a third had ‘N/A’. Underneath 14 shadowy silhouettes in hexagons were lined up, 3 under Satya, 3 under Sanjay, the rest in the N/A section. “One of those rare moments they put it to a vote. Sanjay isn’t aware of this entire thing, as far as I know.” 

“Why would I want to join Talon?” Satya stopped between the two, taking her hardlight and creating a seat for herself. “What’s to stop me from taking the information you’ve given me and trying to prove my innocence in more legal manners?”

Sombra put out a collage of articles and reports, most involving the incidents Satya were involved with in her role as Symmetra, and the results, overall positive in the long run. “You’ve already seen how effective your methods are being Symmetra, that kind of thing is part of Talon’s line of expertise, one you could direct. As for the info, I’m not exactly a credible source you could list, and Sanjay I’m sure has a counter if you try.”

“I had thought as much, hearing you state it just makes it clear.” Crossing her arms and drumming her fingers, Satya lowered her voice. “Why do you two specifically, want me to replace Sanjay?”

“Both of you would do well working alongside Talon, the biggest difference is that he’s dull, while you’re far more interesting.” Moira spoke plainly, waving her hand through the various projections Sombra had thrown out, dispersing the screens.

“A lot of reasons, but mostly because he’s an asshole without class, and that’s coming from a career criminal.” Sombra got off the bed, stretching and twisting in place, shaking out her limbs. “You’ve got time to think about it.”

“I will. Despite the situation, you both have my thanks for what it is worth. If you need me, I will be on the deck.” Satya stood up, not waiting for a reply and not hearing any sign of either following after her, making her way out of room. Above in the open air under the rising sun, she began to make herself a sitting area, dancing across the deck, she made herself an adjustable beach chair, parasol, and a small stand.

Mind racing and hands itching idle, she sat down, forming a small pair of scissors, and a needle. She’d been reassured that they were shielded and their path was out of the way of prying eyes, so Satya didn’t hesitate to toss off the top first, wearing lingerie that Sombra apparently had in her exact size ready onboard, not that Satya questioned it.

Letting part of herself be absorbed in sewing and adjusting the scrubs, she began to review plans and possibilities, putting her thoughts in order regarding her situation. First and foremost was to go the straight and narrow way, to Vishkar, to hope her loyalty and the information would be enough to pit herself against Sanjay.

Sanjay’s role as a negotiator and handler, meant that it would be difficult, on top of his status in Vishkar. He wasn’t as praised or renown as Satya, but he was far more social, holding a sway that she never could.

Satya in her position and her mentality, didn’t earn her many friends, just co-workers and rivals more often than not.

Dismissing that, she’d finished her top, the sun high in the sky, donning it and having turned it into a more open blouse, closer around her sides, and sleeves shortened. She moved on to the scrub bottom, weighing it in her hands, holding it up and letting it flap in the breeze.

Setting to work, the next plan she considered to be ‘Talon’s’ way in her mind, or possibly Sombra’s, to fight Sanjay more directly in a sense. She had checked and still had that Oasis criminal data, she was unsure if Sombra had simply forgot that it was in her prosthetic, that she couldn’t break into it, or she simply trusted Satya.

Whatever the reason, Satya saw the value in it, the potential to cripple or bring Oasis on one’s side, in a tenuous manner that would not be without it’s risk in bargaining. Turning it over and over in her mind, she donned her finished work on the scrub bottom, cutting the length and leggings, she made a skirt, open on the side part way for better movement.

Moira seemed to choose that time to appear, dropping off a platter of refreshments, not engaging, leaving Satya to her thoughts and work.

A light meal, a pitcher and glass, the notable part of it was a bottle of pulls, a note attached. “In case of lingering pains.”

She left it alone, still amazed at the rate of recovery, most of her body only had a faded ache in the more serious spots.

Weighing her options and ideas, Satya spent her time until the sun set, crafting a chest set. The game had been taught in the academy, though she could play, it was never to her taste, but she enjoyed making the pieces, holding them in hand, the feel satisfying to her senses.

It was time consuming to create each in hardlight, more so at the level of detail Satya put in each, the average architect would be pained to do similar.

Sanjay a king, Sombra and Moira bishops, Satya couldn’t help when her mind wandered from the heavy thoughts, assigning roles to those she knew, from history and personally, face to face and in passing. Those formerly of Overwatch that she’d seen in the gala took the white, Talon the black. Adding little details to each, a skull symbol, a swirl of mismatched color, a gear or lion head, a halo, Satya lingered on the last, a pawn meant for herself.

She had the hardlight outline, transparent in her palm, spots missing on both sides for where it could be placed.

Staring at it, an idea sparked in her mind, that roared into a blaze, crushing the construct, she took dismissed the rest of them into motes of light, leaving the board she’d made for last. Plucking the piece meant to be Sanjay, she dropped it onto the ground, crushing it under her heel.

The rest of the board shattering alongside it, she made her way back inside.

Satya found Sombra and Moira in the bedroom, Sombra treating the bed like it was a personal work desk by the sheer amount of data and display that were orbiting her, Moira sorting through panels that had opened in a wall, a host of medical equipment contained in each.

“If you both would care to listen, I have a proposal.”

Satya explained it in length once she had their attention, using hardlight projections to aid, stars shining, and moon rising by the time she’d finished.

Sombra and Moira were silent in the end, sitting again on the bed facing Satya, Moira voiced her opinion first, a throaty laughter and a slow clap of her hands. “I told you I was here for support, in this, you will still have it.”

“It is crazy, risky, and fun. So you have mine, but. I have one important question, just between the three of us.” Sombra got up, moving to stand a little to the side between Moira and Satya, looking to each of them. “What are the sleep arrangements tonight? My back is killing me.”


	9. A Quiet Night

Satya’s mind was restless lying in bed on her right side at an angle, her thoughts searching through memories of Sanjay. The classes they shared at the academy, business deals and projects successfully done, and when she began to play the part of Symmetra. Searching for the falsehoods and faults, that became clearer given all she had learned in retrospect, her first real memory of time spent in length with him, was one that hung heavy over her head.

It was at the academy when she and Sanjay were young, she a studious student and excelled in academics, due to her diligence and success in manipulating hardlight, alienated for one reason or another. He was the opposite if compared to her, a social butterfly in a way, lacking in the architectural lessons, that still managed to get through in the academy, despite the lessons having some of the biggest impact when it came to one’s standing in Vishkar.

After all the majority of children there were all selected via testing, to have the potential to use the radically new technology and methods Vishkar had developed.

Aside from his social status, Satya, who had trouble recalling names and faces, found Sanjay memorable because they had something in common, that she’d learned fairly early on in her time at the Academy.

Both of them were orphans.

There were plenty in the aftermath of the crisis, but most had foster or extended family to rely on at times. Satya didn’t, most of her own were taken by the Crisis, and her own parents fell shortly into her stay at the academy, under what was considered an accident. Sanjay was similar, the Crisis struck a deep blow, but instead of having some time with his parents, he was raised in an orphanage nearly from birth, and plucked from it by Vishkar.

Satya never sought out why he’d never been adopted, or pried too deeply into his past, part of her thought that maybe it would’ve shed light on who he was now.

The two came together during a group project, alongside two other students, one that despite her attempts to avoid it, Satya could not do alone, like how she’d done for many, many others.

Friction came near instantly between Satya and the other two, arguments over how things should be done, duties split, and more. Sanjay, who had treated Satya politely or with some amount of courtesy before, even though she was distant to him and others, even sided with her, support her ideas and trying to get the other two to go along with it.

At the end of the first day the group had split, no real progress made, and the teacher showing no signs of intervening.

Sanjay promised before parting with her, that he’d convince the other two on his own, and in what seemed like a miracle to Satya, he managed to succeed.

Satya never questioned how, but the meek attitudes and little things, a bandage here, a bruise there, and even further down the line the way the two other partners would go out of their way to avoid Sanjay and Satya, now were flags waving in her mind.

From there the two had something that wasn’t quite a friendship, but an understanding that supported how each acted.

The further she thought back, the more she could see how Sanjay hardened, climbing the mega corporation ladder, the more recent and evident events being Rio and LumériCo. 

Satya felt stuck in a loop, thoughts of what she could’ve done, should’ve done, going back and forth, and back and forth on repeat.

Satya felt stuck in a loop, thoughts of what she could’ve done, should’ve done, going back and forth, and back and forth on repeat.

The cycle breaking at the creaking of the bed, an arm draping itself over Satya, Sombra’s voice came at her ear in a gentle whisper. “So, which of us is better?”

Satya opened her eyes, the room dimly lit by the glow of the electronics in the room, not bothering to turn her head, practically feeling the smirk Sombra had, whispering in kind. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep, I could hear how loudly you were thinking.” Sombra’s hand walked across the mattress, seeking out Satya’s hand, twining fingers together, when Satya didn’t pull back or resist. “Thought I’d try and turn down the volume.”

“Aren’t you worried about waking Moira?” Regret briefly washed over Satya, over how she had handled the small argument that erupted, when talks of who sleeps where came up. Sombra wanted to sleep in the bed (bonus w/ Satya), but Moira didn’t care for that, especially if it meant pushing Satya out, Satya mentioned she would be fine in another bed, but Moira insisted that as a patient and guest, that Satya should get better sleeping arrangements.

In a back and forth that went along those lines, eventually Satya slipped, mentioning her involvement intimately with Moira, this coming as a shock to Sombra, who after some wheedling teasing, and indifference on both sides, managed to convince both Satya and Moira to share the bed, Sombra choosing to be a ‘buffer’ between the two. 

It was sizable enough to suit all three, covers and cushions aplenty on board in storage, and the three managed to agree on a decent time to try and slumber. 

“She’s a heavy sleeper when she manages to fall asleep. It’d take a gunshot right now I think.” Sombra snuggled closer to Satya, taking advantage of the lack of prosthetic under the covers. “We can talk or perhaps we could…”

Sombra’s hand still joined, lowered both down Satya’s front, slowing nearing her hips, and stopping when Satya tensed and held back. “I almost died, not even 2 days ago, and you want to-?”

“Didn’t stop either of us in Spain. Or Korea.”

“Neither of those time had someone else in bed.” Satya kept her voice low, her tone dry, but she couldn’t help but feel the tug of grin, at more memorable moments abroad.

“Moira wouldn’t care if she caught us, she’d even join if asked. Something you might consider, since according to your plan, you won’t see either of us in awhile. Once we go are separate ways.” Kissing the nape of Satya’s neck, Satya moved down to the shoulder, stopping to put her head against Satya’s back. “Besides, that bit of risk, has to be a little exciting for you.”

Considering her next words, Satya had little doubt that Sombra could hear how her heart rate picked up, from the touch of lips, mostly. “Just, try to be quiet.”

“I should be telling you that.” Sombra let out a soft snicker, she raised her head, the pressure from it replaced by her breasts, closing the gap. Separating her fingers, she quickly slid them downward, pressing part of her leg in the rear, using it to part Satya’s thighs.

Starting with one finger, she brushed the edges of the laba, running it side to side of Satya’s clit, Adding a second and a third, once Satya could feel her inner thighs grow damp, Sombra’s finger slick to match, she started to slide one in, stroking the opening. 

Sombra kept her free hand active, holding Satya close to steady them both when the pace picked up, massaging Satya’s breasts, her own hand she used to assist, or holding it to her mouth to silence the odd small moan or gasp that escaped. Switching it up, Sombra moved her thigh, grinding it between Satya’s legs, hand moving to her clit, lightly pinching and rubbing it between her fingers. It wasn’t long until Satya could feel the first peak of pleasure, reading her far too well, Sombra gripped near Satya’s shoulder, right arm brought around to her mouth. 

Left hand lacing fingers with Satya’s, clutching tightly, leg pulling out between hers, Sombra wrapped it on the outside, grounding Satya in her throes. Satya both kissed and gently bit the offered arm, muting herself and turning a cry into a pleased hum.

Sombra easing back, Satya took the chance to turn in bed to face her, hand around the back of Sombra’s neck, lips running from the top of her head, above the eyes, cheeks, and ending around her lips.

“I needed that.” Catching her breath, Satya tilted her head to meet Sombra’s. “If I may return the favor?”

Satya ran her fingers tips down Sombra’s back, gripping the back of her thigh. “I might need my other arm first.”

“Let’s leave that out for now, how about we move into a sixty-ni-ah!” Sombra yelped, arching and shoving Satya back in the motion.

“Rude.” Moira held up one of her nails, propped up on an elbow, facing the two, the sleeves f her nightshirt rolled up. “I may sleep heavily, but not that heavily.”

“Moira, how long have you been-” Sombra’s chuckled while she rolled onto her back, scooting to sit up against the headboard, it fell flat when Moira brandished her nails. The straps of her lingerie top had slid partially down, the bottom absent from when she’d crawled into bed.

“Long enough.”

Satya rose, pulling some of the covers over her bare body, leaning on the cushions at an angle, tucking a few stray locks of hair behind her head. “My apologies for waking you like this.”

“There’s no need to apologize, I blame Sombra. After all, I would’ve enjoyed spoiling you with Sombra, given your permission.”

“You would’ve had it, but the night is young.” Satya spun a lock around her finger, smirking, eyes narrow and glancing to Sombra. “I think a punishment is in order, for your benefit.”

“I agree.” Sharing her look and turning to Sombra, Moira stroked her chin. “Why don’t you retrieve your prosthetic, while I start?”

Satya nodded getting up and reaching for it on the nightstand, catching from the corner of her eye, Sombra rolling her own, her voice tinged with feigned distress, going into a falsetto. “Oh no, please, don’t.”

Back to the two, reattaching her arm, when Satya returned her gaze, the sound of ripped cloth rang out, Sombra had been rolled over, hands bound by strips of the covers Moira had torn. Satya’s mind already thinking of what to add on top, she materialized the first in her palm, a gag.


	10. A Short Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue.

Appearing on the other side of a teleporter materialized by Satya, but coordinates programmed by Sombra, Satya could only consider what she was walking into, as a standard business meeting like any other. Albeit one where she was dressed in scrubs tailored into a dress, instead of a Vishkar suit, the meeting room being an undisclosed location in Mumbai, a dark one at that, resembling a basement having a single light bulb in the center, casting a pale circular glow in the center, that Satya had arrived at the very edge of. 

Standing in it in front of Satya, was one, and probably the only one that mattered for the meeting, two obscured figures flanking him in the shadows. An intimidating figure that loomed, dressed in a suit fitting for the region, she only knew him as a man who had entire chapters regarding his predatory business tactics and wisdom written, he lifted his left hand towards her. “Satya Vaswani, I’ve heard a great deal about you.” 

“I wish I could say the same, Akande Ogundimu.” Satya raised her own upward, stumbling when he took it by the wrist, but reciprocating the grip. It took her a second to response, when she could feel and hear the grating of her prosthetic between his fingers, upping her personal shields around her arm, enough to loosen his hold.

Letting go at that, he crossed his arms giving a hint of a nod. “Now, since time is short. What is your proposal that managed to sway Sombra and Moira?”

A strange calm fell over Satya at the mention, channeling the lessons and work experience, she gave a more refined and practiced version of what she’d told the two, adding more in-depth projections throughout.

When she had finished, the two figures in the back were silent, but Akande let out a single bellowing guffaw. “That, was an excellent example of my ideals in action. I agree to your terms.”

“Since you will need a safehouse until preparations are finished and your associates are indisposed, I’m sure you won’t mind if I assign you to a trusted agent, one who could use an architect?”

“Not at all. I look forward to the conclusion of our deal.” Satya stuck her right arm out, Akande taking and shaking it, minus a bone crushing pressure, but still keeping it firm. 

“As do I.” Akande broke off and went through the teleporter, followed shortly by one of the figures, that had turned into a black fog, a bone white mask and hood being the most solid and visible. In their passing, the teleporter shut off and broke apart, leaving Satya alone with the 2nd shadowed figure.

Coming into the light, skin tinged blue and in a simple sundress, lengthy dark hair tied back in a tail, eyeing Satya up and down. “Widowmaker. Keep up.”

Striding past her, Widow made way to a staircase off to the side, Satya in a daze at the sudden reveal, shook it off, following after.


End file.
